The Mysterious Journey of Hitomi Kasami and Kimit
by KaryKudo-Chan
Summary: Hitomi Kasami una joven otaku que le ha gustado el anime desde muy pequeña tiene una mejor amiga su nombre es Kimitsu Wakari al igual que ella es una amante del anime pero su situacion es diferente ya que tiene un gran respeto entre sus compañeros al ser hija del gran empresario de hoteles, mientras que Hitomi es molestada diario, bueno ellas dos tendran una aventura que recordaran
1. Capitulo 1: ¡¿Estamos con Inuyasha!

Eran las 7:15 a.m, yo me levante algo perezosa ya que era lunes y habían terminado las vacaciones de invierno aunque la temperatura seguía siendo fría, mi madre me pidió que bajara para desayunar e irme al instituto ya que vivía en frente de él así que no me preocupaba por el tiempo, inmediatamente tome mi portafolio (A: *esto significa k habla la autora aun k estos ** eran para pensar pero no podía poner dos paréntesis jeje* bueno en Japón k yo recuerde algunos jóvenes llevan un portafolio en vez de mochila y para no poner tanto rollo seguiré con la historia XDD) y baje las escaleras y salude a mi madre

-Hola buenos días mamá-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Muy buenos días cielo-me respondió dejando el zumo de naranja en la mesa

-¿Dónde está mi papá?-pregunte

-Tenía una conferencia y se acaba de ir-me respondió

-Sooka (ya veo) entonces |mira el reloj| ya son las 7:25, sorry mamá me debo ir-le dije levantándome de la mesa

-De acuerdo hija tienes cuidado-me respondió sacudiendo su mano

En la entrada de la escuela

Iba cruzando la calle y entrando cuando vi el cabello rubio y ondulado de una persona que conozco muy bien

-Kimitsu!-grite levantando la mano

|se dio la vuelta| -Hitomi, amiga ¿Cómo has pasado tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-le respondí

-Igual, vamos que debemos entrar a clases, además…..-me mira con una mirada pícara

-¿Q-que pasa?-le respondí nerviosa

-¿Lo has visto?-me dijo con un ligero golpe en las costillas con su codo

-¿Eh? Etto…no…apenas…vengo entrando jeje –le respondí

-Ay amiga deberías decirle lo que sientes ¿no crees?

-No estoy segura, Haku es un chico que jamás me miraría, además ya sabes que Momoko Tsuzuki esta tras él, no tendría oportunidad con alguien tan linda como ella U_U-le respondí con un aire de tristeza

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- me respondió con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, siempre quise mucho a Kimitsu, siempre me daba buenos consejos, parecía mi hermana mayor

En eso toca el timbre

-Kimitsu vamos-le dije

-Si-me respondió

Ya en el descanso

-Ya Kimitsu vamos, rápido-le reprochaba ya que era la última en salir del salón siempre

-Ya voy en un momento, listo

-Siempre te tardas mucho Kimitsu-le dije con cara de reproche

-jeje gomen gomen (perdón)

-Bueno ya, mira ahí hay una mesa

-Si vamos

Ya en la mesa XDDD

-Oye Kimitsu ¿terminaste la serie que te recomendé?-le pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a mi jugo

-Si, me encanto, no sabía que Inuyasha fuera una serie tan increíble, me encanto el final, aunque quiero saber que mas va a pasar *o*

-Si yo también, que solo estuviese con Inu no era tan malo pero quiero saber más-le respondí

-Ha si ¿y tú ya viste la serie que te recomendé?

-Por su puesto, Detective Conan fue increíble todas las vacaciones estuve pegada a él, Shinichi es un chico muy apuesto, aunque no me puedo creer que se haya convertido en niño, y Ran sospechando, ya quiero que salga el final, voy en el cap. 651 (A: es la verdad yo llevo hasta el capitulo 651 u.u ya quiero el final . son muchos bueno seguimos)

-Oye ahí está Haku, está solo, ahora es tu oportunidad-me dijo Kimitsu

-¡¿Q-que dices? ¡¿Ahora?-le dije

-Si ofrécele un jugo toma

-De acuerdo lo intentare-dije me levante y al caminar a su mesa

Al otro lado

-Hey Momoko, mira la friki va con Haku-le dijo una amiga de Momoko

-¿Eh? Vaya vaya, un jugo, Mmm….mira esto |le pone el pie|Hitomi tropieza|

-Haa! |le cae el jugo a Haku| -lo siento mucho Haku

-N-no te preocupes oye….

-De verdad lo siento yo solo….-en ese momento Salí corriendo con las lagrimas en mis ojos, Salí de la cafetería

-O-oye niña…..se ha marchado-decía Haku mientras se secaba el jugo de la playera

-Disculpa soy Kimitsu, de verdad lo lamento, Hitomi no quería hacerlo-le decía extendiendo su mano |la saludo|

-No te preocupes los accidentes pasan, soy Haku, emm tu amiga salió corriendo ¿quieres que vaya con ella?

-No gracias yo iré, hasta pronto y de nuevo una disculpa-le dijo, hizo una reverencia y se fue donde estaba Hitomi

Mientras con Hitomi

Seguí corriendo no quería seguir en clases, fui al salón sin que me vieran tome mi portafolio y camine por el pasillo en silencio pero sintió que alguien la toco del hombro

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Kimitsu con su portafolio-si te vas me voy contigo

-Gracias amiga, pero no quiero perjudicarte-le respondí

-No te preocupes, ven vamos-me tomo la mano y salimos

Fuimos a un lugar desconocido para nosotras y ahí encontramos una cueva

-¿Dónde estamos Kimitsu?-le pregunte

-No se pero está muy oscuro-en ese momento topamos con algo

-Auch!

-¿Estás bien Kimitsu?-le pregunte

-Sí pero me pegue con algo-en ese instante encendí la lamparita de mi celular

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte

-No lo sé, ¿lo abrimos Hitomi?

-Si vamos-agarre una piedra y rompí el candado y vimos un extraño libro muy viejo la verdad y cuando lo abrimos vimos que la primera página había un paisaje y personajes que conocíamos

-O-oye Hitomi, ese de ahí…. No es…¿Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango y Miroku cerca del pozo de huesos?-me pregunto Kimitsu algo nervioso

-C-creo que sí, que será esto…-después el libro empezó a brillar y Kimitsu y yo fuimos desapareciendo poco a poco por una luz que nos rodeaba

-H-Hitomi! ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Kimitsu asustada

-N-no lo sé solo abrimos el libro y comenzó a brillar y… no te sueltes de mi Kimitsu-le dije cerrando mis ojos y abrazando a mi amiga

¡HITOMI! ¡CIERRA EL LIBRO!-me grito

-Yo lo hice casi y ambas sentimos que estábamos volando a una gran velocidad, pero en ningún momento abrimos los ojos hasta que….

-Hitomi, Hitomi despierta-era Kimitsu que me sacudía para poder levantarme

-Kimitsu? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba con el libro en la mano

-Eso quisiera saber-me respondió

Cuando mire claramente le sugerí a Kimitsu que camináramos y haber que encontrábamos ella asintió, tomamos nuestros portafolios, yo guarde el libro en el mío y caminamos, estuvimos hablando un rato

-Ese libro ¿crees que nos llevo a un extraño lugar?-me pregunto mi amiga asustada

-Descuida amiga ya verás que regresaremos a casa-le respondí para consolarla, y ella finalmente se calmo

-Hitomi ahí hay un rio, y tengo un bote, iré por agua-me dijo corriendo la rio

-De acuerdo-en ese momento vi unas escaleras-Kimitsu encontré unas escaleras iré a ver allá-me respondió que estaba bien, después de llenar el bote me alcanzaría

Fui corriendo a las escaleras, baje apresuradamente y me sorprendí mucho al ver el paisaje ya que era… en ese momento Kimitsu bajo igual que y vio el paisaje y…

-¡Esta es la aldea donde estaba Kagome! ¡Estamos en el Japón antiguo en el mundo de Inuyasha! –gritamos ambas


	2. Capitulo 2: El viaje comienza

Y ahí estaba yo, asombrada sin poder hablar, mi cabello se deslizaba por mi mejilla por la débil brisa del viento que rozaba en nuestros rostros. Mientras que Kimitsu al igual que yo seguía asombrada, tenía el cabello algo alborotado, su rubio y delicado cabello se volvió un poco desordenado ya que su coleta estaba medio suelta, y sus mechones caían libremente al lado de sus mejillas, esos lindo rubios y ondulados mechones no se veían más, cuando me di cuenta de eso vi la cara de Kimitsu, estaba algo nerviosa y asustada, a pesar de que a ella le gustaran mucho las aventuras, esta vez tenía una cara de una pequeña niña de 5 años siendo atemorizada por un mounstro o fantasma.

-H-Hitomi… ¿esto es un sueño?-me preguntaba con la cabeza agachada y con un aire de tristeza

-C-creo, ya que, no puedo tener el mismo sueño que tú amiga-puse mi mano sobre su hombro-descuida amiga ya verás que regresaremos, hallaremos la manera-le decía pero ella seguía con la cabeza abajo y con los ojos cerrados-¿estás bien? ¿Kimitsu? Si, si esto es el mundo de Inuyasha podemos ir con él y con Kagome para volver a casa así que, ya no estés triste ¿sí?

-¿Triste?... ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo estar triste si estamos en el mundo del personaje que más admiro del anime?-me decía mientras me abrazaba y saltaba

-¿E-eh?-le dije confundida-C-creí que estabas preocupada por eso

-¿Yo? Se supone que crecimos desde pequeñas y parece que no me conoces bien, recuerda que a mí me gustaba mucho soñar que estaba en este lugar, ese libro es obvio que es mágico, préstamelo, quiero saber más-me dijo acercándose a mi portafolio

-E-espera Kimitsu, debemos pedir primero ayuda-le respondí

-¿Por qué? Luego lo haremos anda préstamelo-me dijo algo enojada, y en eso me fue persiguiendo y cruzamos la villa atrayendo la atención de todos, corrimos tanto que llegamos a otro río (A: Jajajaja puros ríos, bueno este era donde Inuyasha hablo con Kagome por primera vez ¿recuerdan? El día en que Kagome uso la ropa de sacerdotisa y se parecía a Kikyo, bueno continúo)

-B-basta Kimitsu-le dije ya sin aliento

-¡No Hitomi! Solo te pido que me prestes el libro-me dijo, de repente vino corriendo hacia mí y logro quitarme el portafolio de las manos, lo abrió y saco el libro (A: oh bueno ya me habían dado este consejo, y es verdad. El libro era de tamaño más o menos mediano, digamos que sí ¬¬ bueno la verdad no sé cómo describirlo el punto es que cabía en el portafolio digamos como 10 cm. Menos que el portafolio que hayan visto en los animes, y si también era viejito y algo desgastado, gracias a la persona que me dio este gran consejo, me ayudo bastante y obvio como mencione antes este cap. te lo dedico a ti, bueno prosigo)

-No Kimitsu se paciente, debemos ser cuidadosas-trate de quitárselo pero por el esfuerzo cayó al río que iba corriente abajo a una cascada de 100 mts. De altura

-¡Hitomi, el libro!-me decía mientras corría detrás de mí

-¡Sí ya se!-corriendo lo más rápido que pude ya que la cascada estaba a menos de 300 mts. De nosotras, pero era demasiado peligroso para mí y para ella ya que íbamos corriendo en la orilla

Mientras cerca del bosque

-Ha sido un trabajo duro, ¿estás bien?-una chica de ojos color chocolate, con el cabello oscuro con reflejos azules asentía con la cabeza y le mostraba una sonrisa-Este ha sido tu quinto exorcismo en tan solo 3 días, debes de estar realmente exhausta-le decía con tono preocupado un joven de ojos color ámbar, cabello largo plateado, y extrañamente con orejas de perro que movía-recuerda que hoy tenemos una cena con Sango y Miroku en casa de la anciana Kaede, debes descansar-le seguía insistiendo, mientras caminaban por un bosque

-Descuida, después de todo sabía que esto pasaría, debo acostumbrarme a este mundo querido Inuyasha-le respondía con un tono dulce, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para seguir su camino

-Sí, y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte-le respondió tomándola de la mano, mientras que con la otra tomo su barbilla para besarla cuando…

-¡Hitomi! ¡Espera, es peligroso!

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto la joven soltándose de la mano de su amado

-No lo sé, iré a revisar tu quédate aquí-le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica la cual se sonrojo un poco por el acto de su novio

-Pero…-respondió después de unos segundos

Regresando al río

-¡Kimitsu, no te acerque es peligroso, yo iré por el!-le grite mientras corría y saltaba al río, nade todo lo que pude hasta al fin alcanzar el libro, pero mi sorpresa fue, que había llegado al borde de la cascada

-¡HITOMI!-solo escuche al gritar mi nombre una y otra vez por Kimitsu que se oía desesperada, mientras yo me decía a mi misma abrazando el libro _¿Acaso este será mi final?_

-¡Oye tu…!-me grito un joven que saltó y me abrazó hasta que caímos al final de la cascada

-E-esa voz es de…. ¿I-Inuyasha?-al decir eso, de la nada no sentí que estuviese cayendo al contrario, volaba, yo estaba volando, pero por el miedo no pude ver hacia arriba, por miedo, pero al final sentí el libro un poco menos grueso que antes, y observe como las páginas iban volando y todas brillaban e iban en diferentes direcciones, después sentí la tierra en mis pies

-Oye niña ¿estás bien? ¿He?-el joven se acerco a mí y empezó a olfatearme

-¿I-Inuyasha?-pregunte confundida

-¿Me conoces? Tu hueles a….al mundo de Kagome ¿Quién eres?

-Inuyasha…de verdad estoy frente a Inuyasha-decía aun atónita

-Sí, ya te dije, ahora responde a mi pregun… ¿o-oye que haces?

-¡Kyaa! Siempre quise tocar tus orejas-le decía con tono de niño pequeño mientras acariciaba las orejas del hanyou

-O-oye ya basta…. ¿quién eres?-me dijo sosteniendo mis brazos

-Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Hitomi Kasami es un placer Inuyasha-le dije con una reverencia y con una sonrisa


	3. Capitulo 3: Sango y Miroku deducciones

Caminamos por unos 10 minutos, bueno ellos ya que yo estaba cómodamente y disfrutando estar en la espalda de Inuyasha, llegamos a una cabaña hecha de troncos muy bonita la verdad era como ir a un campamento de verano pero ya de esos viejitos, la puerta estaba cubierta por una manta, al entrar vimos un montón de leños en la mitad de la habitación,, un futón guardado en la esquina superior izquierda, unas cuantas provisiones de comida y hierbas medicinales en canastas en la esquina superior derecha un arco con flechas y una espada antigua guardadas en un armario pequeño de cristal, y unos kimonos colgados en las paredes, y unas cuantas fotos que al parecer Kagome se trajo de recuerdo de su mundo, inclusive encontramos una cámara, donde Kagome tomaba fotos de la era donde se encontraba y estaban tiradas cerca del armario pequeño donde resguardaban sus armas

-Que sitio tan acogedor-dije mientras Inuyasha me bajaba de su espalda

-Gracias pequeña-nos respondió Kagome con una sonrisa

-Vamos siéntense-nos dijo Inuyasha mientras acomodaba varios cojines alrededor de los troncos

-Gracias-contestamos yo y Kimitsu

-Bueno ahora díganos ¿Qué les paso?-nos dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba al lado de Inuyasha

-¿Se los cuentas tu Kimitsu?-le pregunte a mi amiga

-Mejor, tu…-me respondió algo nerviosa-pero cuéntale todo, absolutamente todo-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-K-Kimitsu… ¡no voy a decirles eso!-le respondí totalmente apenada

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepamos?-me pregunto Inuyasha con los brazos detrás de su cabeza con la voz algo ronca

-¡Inuyasha!-le dijo la joven que estaba a su lado dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas-si ella no quiere decirnos esta bien

-Pero yo quiero saber Kago…

-¡Abajo!-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie furioso

-Por qué incomodas a las niñas-le respondió con una mirada asesina-ahora déjalas proseguir

-C-claro… -dijo algo confundido

Al ver esa escena Kimitsu y yo nos echamos a reír

-Hey no se rían, nos dijo Inuyasha mostrando su puño con la cara sonrojada

-Jajajaja lo sentimos-respondimos ambas quitándonos las lágrimas de la risa de nuestros ojos

-Bueno les diré que paso-le respondí

-Pero dile todo Hitomi-dijo mi amiga seria y con cara de reproche

-Hay ya de acuerdo pero… -en ese momento me incline y le susurre algo a Kimitsu-¿entonces les digo que los veíamos en la televisión e Internet?-ella me respondió que no ya qué pensarían mal

-Hey de que tanto murmuran-nos pregunto Inuyasha

-De nada jejeje-le respondí con una gota estilo anime

-Bueno podrían decirnos ¿Por qué llegaron aquí?-nos pregunto Kagome

-Pues verán nosotras venimos de otro mundo, y no me refiero al tuyo Kagome, bueno no exactamente, digamos que esta la era de Inuyasha, la nuestra y la tuya, y no sé si existan más, pero bueno, nosotras estudiamos en la escuela Tanimaki, vivimos en la ciudad de Tokyo pero no como la de Kagome, y bueno verán ya era el inicio de clase después de las vacaciones de invierno, yo bueno yo estoy…-iba a decirles que estaba enamorada de Haku pero me moria de la vergüenza

-Está enamorada de un chico llamado Haku Minamoto-termino de decir mi amiga, e Inuyasha y Kagome me miraron con cara pícara

-Oh así que era eso que no querías mencionar-decía Inuyasha con tono burlón

-Qué lindo no te rindas y podrás ser su pareja ideal-respondió Kagome con una sonrisa posándose su mano derecha a su mejilla hablando con una voz dulce

-Y bien eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?-decía Inuyasha bajando sus manos

-Pues no soy la única, tengo rivales entre ellas una chica llamada Momoko Tsuzuki, cuando por fin iba a decirle lo que…. Siento… a Haku….ella me gasto una broma, entonces Salí de ahí, Kimitsu me acompaño entonces ambas decidimos alejarnos pero fuimos a una misteriosa cueva y ahí encontramos un baúl con un candado y decidimos checar que había dentro, así que tome una piedra y rompí el candado y ahí encontramos este libro-di vuelta agarre mi portafolio y saque el libro para dárselo a Kagome-luego una especie de luz nos rodeo y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos aquí

-Ya veo así que eso paso-dijo Kagome hojeando el libro-¿eh? Oye este libro tiene varias hojas como si fuesen arrancadas, oh aquí estamos Inuyasha, yo, sango y los demás, pero esta página es la 13 y la que sigue es la 24, además la pagina 1, 4 y 8 no están y del 35 en adelante tampoco, la última es la página 50-nos decía Kagome mostrando las imágenes

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a observar

-ahora que recuerdo, Inuyasha ¿recuerdas que cuando fuiste por mí, había extrañas luces dispersándose?-le pregunte poniéndome de pie

-Ahora que lo dices…

FLASHBACK

_-¿Y esta niña de donde salió? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-decía mientras flotaba a ver unas extrañas luces hiendo en diferentes direcciones a una gran velocidad_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Es cierto, pero no le tome mucha importancia-respondió con los ojos mirando hacia afuera

-De todos modos vayamos con Kaede-obachan-decía Kagome mientras se levantaba-Inuyasha debemos preguntarle sobre esto

-Si tienes razón, vamos chicas-les dijo Inuyasha tomándolas de las manos para irse del lugar

En eso estuvimos hablando con Kagome sobre nuestro mundo, nuestros gustos, nuestras canciones favoritas y ella sonreía

-Mi canción favorita es Everlasting Luv de BREAKERZ, es una de las canciones que más amo de ellos-decía Kimitsu, alzando los brazos arriba-incluso se me la letra al derecho y al revés

-¿oh en serio? Entonces canta un poco de la canción-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-Inuyasha nunca ha escuchado una canción y además quisiera saber cómo va esa canción

-P-pero no sé si...-decía Kimitsu apenada

-Vamos amiga tu puedes-le dije-además tienes una hermosa voz me gustaría escucharla con el tono femenil, es mas aquí tengo mi cel., buscare el instrumental-le mencione mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo del saco del uniforme-lo encontré, bien te lo pongo

-Hitomi…bueno está bien…

Konnanimo soba Ni irunoni  
Boku no omai todokanakute  
Tokei no hari ha maki modosenai  
Tomo Ni mita ano keshiki WO  
Wasurete shimawanaiyouni  
Kioku no pazuru WO atsumete  
Toumei Na kimi no hitomi  
Utsuru sugata ano koro no boku jyanaikeredo

Everlasting Luv  
Meikyu no youni meguru sekaide  
Kawaranai omoi wo kimi ni...

Everlasting Luv  
Kuroi yami ga osottekitemo  
Donna tokidatte kimi wo mamorukara

Aishiteta sikai wa yami  
Furi tsuzuku ame wa marude  
Kono sora ga nagasu namida no youde  
Kimi dake wa waratteite  
Donna tsurai toki datte  
Kimi no egao wa saigo no kibou

-Creo que con eso jeje-dijo Kimitsu apenada

-Hay porque amiga-le dije quitando la música

-Cantas muy bien ¿verdad Inuyasha?-le dijo Kagome

-S-si increíble ¿en serio tu mundo hay personas así Kagome?-decía Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos y la boca pequeña

-JAJAJAJA-todas reímos al comentario del hanyou

Caminamos media hora mientras Kimitsu y yo veíamos los alrededores, y veíamos a las personas trabajar y a unos cuantos niños jugar, hasta que topamos con ciertas personas

-Hola chicos ¿Quiénes son las chicas que los acompañan?-decía una mujer de cabello castaño cargando a un pequeño bebe en su espalda

-Oye Sango espérame, las niñas están durmiendo… oh Inuyasha, señorita Kagome ¿quiénes son ustedes?-una persona pelinegro que tenía su cabello recogido con una coleta

-Oh chicos bueno ellas son Hitomi Kasami y…. niña ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-decía el hanyou poniendo su dedo al lado de su cabeza con ojos confundidos

-Oh si lo lamento, mi nombre es Kimitsu Wakari, pero Inuyasha ya había dicho mi nombre ¬¬ -decía mi amiga con una mirada asesina

-Jejeje es un gusto conocerlas yo soy…-iba a terminar cuando fue interrumpida por mi

-Sango eras, exterminadora de demonios, con grandes habilidades, y ex-miembro de un grupo de exterminadores entrenados. Comenzó a entrenar para dominar el arte de exterminación de yōkais desde muy temprana edad. Su arma preferida es un gran búmeran llamado Hiraikotsu, que está hecho de huesos de yōkai, perdiste a tus padres jóvenes, tienes un hermano menor llamado Kohaku y antes viajabas con Inuyasha y los demás junto a Kirara a derrotar a Naraku-dije cerrando los ojos y poniendo la posición de Conan

-_Hay amiga así que te adaptaste a la serie hee jejeje ^^U_-pensaba Kimitsu con una gotita estilo anime

-B-bueno mi nombre es…-dijo a la vez que también fue interrumpido

-El monje Miroku, eres un monje mujeriego pervertido que tiene una maldición gracias a que Naraku se la puso a tu abuelo, el cual era un vórtice o agujero negro pero entre mas la usabas mas se expandía el veneno, bueno la verdad casi no has hecho nada más que coquetear pero nos damos cuenta de que esos hijos de la exterminadora con tuyos ¿cierto?-dijo Kimitsu cruzándose de brazos, mientras todos a excepción de mi claro, nos estaban viendo con un puntito en vez de sus ojos

-In-increíble ¿son brujas? –decían ambas parejas

-Jejeje nop solo investigaciones-respondimos ambas, guiñando el ojo y haciendo la seña de amor y paz

-Bueno de todos modos ¿A dónde van Inuyasha?-decía el monje después de tranquilizarse

-Vamos con la anciana Kaede a ver si podemos ayudar a estas niñas, vienen de otro mundo

-¿De otro mundo? ¿Podría ser el tuyo Kagome?-dijo Sango volteando a ver a su amiga

-Mmm…pues si y no jejeje, se los contare luego en la cabaña de la Kaede-obachan-les respondió con una sonrisa


	4. Capitulo 4: La verdad del libro

Después del encuentro tan raro para Sango y Miroku, llegamos a una cabaña donde una pequeña niña con un kimono de color violeta al lado de una sacerdotisa muy viejita, estaban a punto a entrar lo que parecía ser su hogar

-Anciana Kaede-hablo el hanyou con los brazos metidos en sus mangas acercándose a la sacerdotisa

-Oh Inuyasha, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No me digas… es increíble que los hijos de Inuyasha crezcan tan rápido-decía la mujer sorprendida

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿NOSOTRAS?-respondimos sonrojadas

-¡QUE COSAS DICES ANCIANA!-grito el hanyou más rojo que un tomate

-Sí es verdad, Kaede-obachan no diga tonterías-dijo la miko con sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Bueno mejor hablemos adentro ¿no cree anciana Kaede?-dijo la pequeña Rin con una sonrisa

-Si tienes razón-abrió la cobija dando pase a la cabaña-adelante pasen

Adentro fue casi exactamente a la cabaña de Kagome, solo había un escalón y el leño estaba un poco más lejos del centro de la habitación

-Bueno díganme ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?-dijo la anciana mientras servía un poco de té para todos nosotros

-Bien verás estas chicas son… (Empieza a contarle todo lo que le dijo Hitomi) y eso pasó-termino Kagome mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de Inuyasha en decirle de su mundo

-Ya veo, el libro que mencionaste ¿lo tienen consigo?-pregunto mientras dejaba su vaso de té en el suelo

-Sí, aquí esta-saque el libro de mi portafolio y se lo entregue

-E-esto es… -dijo la anciana casi sin poder hablar debido a la impresión

-¿Qué pasa anciana Kaede?-pregunto Sango confundida

-Niñas lo lamento, pero debo decirles que para regresar a su mundo deberán viajar a otros para poder regresar-respondió la anciana cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunte algo asustada

-Verán hay una vieja leyenda donde existían 4 dioses, el Dios del Agua, el del Viento, el de la Oscuridad y el de la Luz, anteriormente, estos 4 habían creado diferentes dimensiones y ellos se mantenían al tanto de lo que sucedía, pero un día hubo un desequilibrio entre ellos ya que un enemigo puso un gran poder, y no tuvieron más remedio que unirse en una sola alma o persona, pudo restaurar de nuevo el equilibrio entre los mundos, desde entonces se le llamo _"Lord of the Worlds", _se le ocurrió una idea para poder checar las dimensiones que estuviesen en orden, hizo un libro donde habían diferentes dimensiones en diferentes épocas, pero un día, el gran señor no pudo soportar el gran poder, y falleció pero escondió el libro en un baúl para que nadie pudiese encontrarle, la verdad creí que no era verdad, pero al parecer me he equivocado, y veo que lo han activado, pero, que yo recuerde tenía más de 50 páginas y como ha dicho Kagome deberían ir a buscar las demás hojas, para así poder regresar-nos respondió Kaede devolviéndonos el libro

-Ya veo…-respondí bajando la cabeza

-vamos Hitomi, hay que esforzarnos para poder volver a casa, esta es la aventura que siempre deseamos ¿no? _Aunque no lo creas amiga yo también estoy asustada, pero no puedo demostrártelo_ Entonces vamos ¿sí? Hay que ir a otro mundo-me dijo mi amiga tomando mi hombro y sonriendo

-Supongo que tienes razón-le respondí con una sonrisa

-Pero esperen, no pueden regresar si no van una por una, así que deben buscar la primera hoja, eso quiere decir que quizá este en este mundo-nos advirtió la sacerdotisa

-¿EH? ¿De verdad?-respondimos ambas

-Bueno si desean podemos ayudarlas en su búsqueda-respondió Sango

-Y con gusto, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una aventura como esta, Inuyasha, señorita Kagome ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Miroku mientras se levantaba

-Yo por supuesto ayudare, ¿y tu Inuyasha?-dijo la miko

-¡Kefh! Será divertido, hace mucho que no uso a Tessaiga-dijo con tono burlón-bien será como antes, pero tendremos que ayudarlas a pelear y obvio les ayudare

-¿Pelear? Pero no somos buenas para eso, además, si te das cuenta tenemos faldas de uniforme-dije avergonzada

-Hitomi tiene razón, nosotras no podremos aprender eso-dijo Kimitsu

-De eso no se preocupen, podemos buscar en 3 días, tiempo suficiente para que mínimo sepan defenderse-respondió Sango

-Bueno… está bien… aceptamos-respondimos ambas

-De acuerdo, empezaremos mañana, se pueden quedar con nosotros si lo desean-respondió Inuyasha-pero no lleguen tarde ¿entendieron?

-Como llegar tarde si estarán contigo Inuyasha ¬¬-le dijo Miroku

-¡C-cállate! Solo quería aclarar-respondió avergonzado

-Hay hasta afuera se oyen tus gritos, se ve que no cambiaras Inuyasha-hablo una voz conocida, un pequeño niño con cola de zorro

-¡Shippo!-mencionamos todos

-Hola ¿eh? ¿Quiénes son?-dijo al vernos

-Y de nuevo a la historia-dijo Inuyasha-verás Shippo lo que pasó fue… (Le dijo todo y se aventó como 2 horas) ¿Comprendiste?

-Emm… algo, puedes repetirlo…-dijo el zorrito

-_Maldito…_ Bueno… (Y de nuevo se aventó dos horas Jajajaja) Ahora si ¿entendiste?

-Sí, y no se preocupen yo ayudare, es más Sango me encontré con Kohaku hace un momento, me dijo que dejara a Kirara en tu casa y se irá de nuevo a entrenar

-Ya veo, que bien podremos viajar con Kirara-dijo mientras se levantaba-es hora de irnos debemos descansar, vamos Miroku

-Sí buenas noches a todos-hizo una reverencia y se fue a seguir a la castaña

-Nosotros también, vamos cariño-tomo a Kagome de la mano

-S-sí-respondió sonrojada-vamos chicas, buenas noche Kaede-obachan

-Buenas noches-nos respondió

En la cabaña

-Aquí dormirán, lamento decirles que tendrán que dormir esta noche con sus uniformes por esta noche, lo siento-decía Kagome mientras preparaba los futones

-No te preocupes, mientras yo y Kimitsu nos iremos a dormir, ver…-vi a Kimitsu muy dormida en el futón

-Jejeje supongo que fueron muchas cosas por hoy Kagome, buenas noches-le mencione con una reverencia

-Sí que descansen-me respondió apagando la vela

Afuera de la cabaña

-Ya están dormidas Inuyasha, vamos es tarde hay que dormir-le dijo la miko mientras se abrigaba por el frío y veía al hanyou mirar el bosque

-Lo siento, pero llegare un poco tarde, debo atender un asunto pendiente-le dijo y se acerco a ella-así que no me esperes despierta ¿ok? Llegaré antes del amanecer-le mencionó le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó

-Hay Inuyasha ¿Qué tienes ahora en mente?-se metió de nuevo a su cabaña y se fue a dormir

En la habitación de Kimitsu y Hitomi

-_Me pregunto, si mi familia estará preocupada por mí…espero y regresar pronto a casa…ojala este viaje no sea tan largo, para poder decirle a Haku lo que siento…Haku, espero y te encuentres bien, buenas noches pronto estaré contigo…querido Haku… te lo prometo…-_cerré mis ojos y deje que el sueño me venciera

En la casa de la familia Minamoto

-_Te lo prometo…-_esas palabras hicieron que un joven de cabello castaño se levantara de golpe-¿Qué…que fue eso?...


	5. Capitulo 5:Hemos dominado las tecnicas

La ventana traspasaba los rayos del sol, haciendo que iluminases poco a poco mis ojos y me despertara lentamente, me hizo recordar un extraño sueño que tuve, que había conocido a Inuyasha y lo acepte, cuando estaba al lado de Kimitsu que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, entonces recordé todo, el libro, el viaje, Inuyasha, entrenar…¡ENTRENAR! Recordé como nos menciono que teníamos que entrenar al día siguiente y que nos levantáramos temprano.

De inmediato me puse mis zapatos, guarde mi futón y fui a despertar a Kimitsu

-Kimitsu, vamos levántate-le decía mientras la agitaba

-Eh…. ¿Hitomi qué pasa?-me respondió algo adormilada

-Recuerda que Inuyasha dijo que teníamos que levantarnos temprano para entrenar

-Hee… ¡ENTONCES NO FUE UN SUEÑO! Vamos Hitomi ayúdame a guardar el futón-respondió mientras se levantaba rápidamente y peinándose con los dedos su cabello

-Claro, pero vamos rápido-terminamos y salimos de la habitación y vimos a Kagome levantada haciendo el desayuno

-Buenos días Kagome-le dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

-No te preocupes, gracias, espero y hayan dormido bien-nos respondió con una sonrisa-tomen un poco de té

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-pregunto Kimitsu mientras le daba un sorbo al té

-Mmm…anoche se fue y no ha regresado, me dijo que regresaría antes del amanecer, pero ya está tardando, estoy preocupada-respondió volteando afuera

-No te preocupes él es fuerte-respondí

-Si tienes razón-me dijo dejando 2 platos de sopa miso en el suelo

-Incluso aquí hay sopa miso, increíble-dijo Kimitsu

-Si ya que yo les enseño como hacerla-respondió Kagome

En eso alguien entra a la cabaña

-He regresado-decía una figura de color rojo con el cabello largo plateado

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde te metiste? Estaba preocupada-menciono Kagome mientras se levantaba a ir a ver al hanyou-dijiste que regresarías antes del amanecer…estaba tan…preocupada-decía entre sollozos mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho

-Kagome… vamos no llores, ya volví ¿no? Además demoraron mucho en terminarla-le respondió mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello

-¿Hacerla?...

-Si Kagome, ahora llama a las niñas es hora de entrenar, las espero afuera-dijo y se fue afuera

-Vamos niñas-dijo Kagome

-Bueno, para empezar este entrenamiento será algo duro y lo lamento pero solo tenían material y tiempo para hacer una, así que una de ustedes tendrá que entrenar con Kagome-decía Inuyasha

-¿una? ¿Kagome?-respondimos ambas

-¿A qué te refieres Inu?-decía Kagome

-Pues tardé por qué…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Ya están dormidas, Inuyasha, vamos es tarde hay que dormir-le dijo la miko mientras se abrigaba por el frío y veía al hanyou mirar al bosque_

_-Lo siento, pero llegaré un poco tarde, debo atender un asunto pendiente-le dijo y se acerco a ella-así que no me esperes despierta ¿ok? Llegare antes del amanecer-le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó_

_-Veamos, en esta dirección…por aquí-decía mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol tratando de encontrar a cierta persona-te encontré…Hey maestro Totosai-le llamo acercándose a él _

_-¿eh? ¿Inuyasha?...que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-decía mientras bebía un vaso de té _

_-Verás necesito que me hagas una espada pequeña pero que se parezca a Tessaiga, la necesito antes del amanecer-le menciono_

_-Ummm…sabes que eso no es fácil, te haré el favor pero tardare un poco más-le respondió_

_-Grr… de acuerdo… *Kagome se preocupara*_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y eso pasó…

-Ya veo, pero entonces una de ellas tendrá que entrenar contigo con la espada, y la mía con el arco ¿verdad?-pregunto Kagome mientras se acercaba

-Correcto, así que vean-les muestra la espada-es ideal a su medida para alguna de ustedes

-Mmm nos esperan-dije y me lleve a Kimitsu a unos cuantos metros

-Entonces ¿Quién?-pregunte

-Si quieres yo puedo tomar arco, tu puedes tomar la espada-me respondió

-No creo, ahora que recuerdo ¿no estabas en esgrima Kimitsu?

-Bueno si, pero ha pasado tiempo-me respondió

-No importa, vamos tu puedes, yo entrenare con Kagome-le dije con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo vamos

-¿ya decidieron?-pregunto el Hanyou

-Sí, yo entrenare contigo Inuyasha-respondió Kimitsu

-Entonces Hitomi, tú vendrás conmigo-me dijo Kagome

-Sí

Entonces Kimitsu durante todo el día estuvo con Inuyasha, yo estaba concentrada en aprender el arco con Kagome pero era algo difícil ya al llegar la noche ni Kimitsu ni tampoco Inuyasha regresaron a cenar y mucho menos a dormir, al día siguiente seguí con aprender a dar la fecha en el centro desde un kilometro de longitud, finalmente lo logré en los tres tiros, ahora me tocaba dar en el centro a un objeto en movimiento lo cual no fue difícil ya gracias a las enseñanzas de Kagome y así estuvimos, me tomo un día entero y tres cuartos del siguiente en aprender el arco, el cual Kagome quedo bastante impresionada

-Es increíble, en tan poco tiempo has dominado el arco, estas a mi nivel, ahora solo falta Kimitsu e Inuyasha en regresar, te felicito por tu esfuerzo-me dijo con una sonrisa apoyando su mano en mi hombro

-Gracias Kagome-sensei-le respondí igual con una sonrisa

No muy lejos de ahí en el corazón de un bosque una joven practicaba con su espada

-¡KAZE NO KIZU!-decía una pequeña niña con el cabello algo desordenado, mientras destrozaba varios árboles-y bien… ¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto con la voz algo agitada

-Impresionante, lo has dominado, si pudiste con el Kaze no Kizu, podrás con las demás, pudiste pelear con la espada incluso hacer la técnica-respondió

-No solo eso, observa…-se volteo y- ¡MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!-y apareció detrás de Inuyasha-¿y bien?

-T-tu…-decía atónito-felicitaciones, ya has aprendido a usarla, regresemos sube-se inco frente a ella y ella correspondió y subió a su espalda lo cual hizo que ella disfrutara

En la cabaña estaban dos chicas sentadas al lado del fuego hasta que escucharon algo fuera

-Kagome, hay algo afuera

-Si tienes razón, vamos quizá sea Inuyasha-le respondió y salieron

Vi dos sombras salir del bosque, entonces pensé que era Kimitsu y efectivamente no me equivoque, era ella en la espalda de Inuyasha, estaba algo sucia pero era obvio con el entrenamiento con él iba a ser duro e inmediatamente fui con ella y la abrace

-Kimitsu ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte

-Bien, he dominado la espada ¿y tu Hitomi?-me respondió

-Yo también, finalmente, bien mejor vamos a descansar mañana será un día duro

-Si-me respondió en eso las dos volteamos-buenas noches a los dos gracias por todo los queremos chicos-dijimos eso y les sonreímos y fuimos a dentro

-Buenas noches-nos respondieron Kagome e Inuyasha

Ya adentro tomamos unas batas que nos dejo Kagome y nos preparamos para dormir yo aún seguía con los pensamientos del porque yo y Kimitsu logramos activar el libro, y también como estarían todos aun no consigo esas respuestas, pero mejor no le doy vueltas al asunto y dormiré mañana tendremos un día pesado


	6. Capitulo 6: Empieza la mision

-Dime ¿Cómo te fue con la niña Inuyasha?-le pregunto Kagome mientras se acercaba al hanyou

-No mucho, me sorprendió, ¿y tu Kagome?-le respondió con sus brazos metidos en sus mangas como comúnmente lo hace

-Para nada al contrario, fue divertido-le respondió con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, bueno nosotros también debemos ir a descansar, ya que mañana al mediodía debemos irnos-le dijo mientras se acercaba a la miko para abrazarla por atrás haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara

-Antes que nada, Inuyasha quiero preguntarte algo…-le dijo Kagome mientras se alejaba un poco

-¿Qué pasa amor?-le respondió mientras le miraba confundido

-¿Por qué has estado así de cariñoso? Te conozco Inuyasha, antes tú no eras así

-¿no te agrada? Es que cada vez que iba a tu época y te marchabas a la tal escuela, tu madre veía algo en la caja que da imágenes y observe que un muchacho le hacía eso a su…esposa… tu madre dijo que quizá te gustaría alguien así,…por eso…quise-se sonroja un poco dicho a esto y baja la cabeza

-Hay Inu-se ríe levemente-a mi me gustas como eres, no tienes que hacerme cumplidos a cada rato, sé tú mismo-se acerco y le dio un beso-así que no te preocupes por eso ¿vale?, aunque eso si... me gusta mucho como me tratas, pero no tan empalagoso-le respondió mientras le veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-…bueno pues te acostumbras…pero qué bueno que me dices eso, sabes bien que yo no muestro mis sentimientos tan fácil, porque de ahora en adelante te tratare así-le respondió el hanyou con algo de sarcasmo en su tono de voz

-Claro lo que digas, vamos a dormir-le dijo mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse, pero no fue así ya que sintió unos fuertes brazos debajo de sus piernas mientras la levantaba suavemente de manera nupcial

-Si te dije que te trataría diferente, así te llevare a la cama-le dijo con un tono orgulloso haciendo que la pequeña Kagome se sonrojara por el acto

-Inuyasha ¿Qué te acabo de decir?-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa pero se arrepentiría de decir eso

-Ha, de acuerdo-sin más la suelta haciendo que Kagome caiga de sentón-vamos Kagome-le dijo casi entrando a la cabaña

-¡INUYASHA! ¡ ¿QUÉ HICISTE?-grito mientras se levantaba furiosa

-T-tu dijiste que fuera como antes, y que yo recuerde, en el viaje nunca te lleve cargando a dormir-dijo cruzando los brazos

-Inuyasha…¡ABAJO!-grito haciendo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo-buenas noches-le dijo caminando con algo de aire triunfador, mientras Inuyasha la maldecía con voz baja

A la mañana siguiente, dos pequeñas se despertaban por los rayos del sol que rozaban sus rostros

-¿Qué hora es Kimitsu?-le dijo mientras se levantaba bostezando

-Buenos días Hitomi, no lo sé, ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome?-pregunto mientras estiraba los brazos

-Vamos a ver si ya han despertado-le propuso mientras se levantaba con su amiga

-Oh buenos días Kagome-le dijo Kimitsu

-Buenos días-lo mismo le menciono Hitomi

-Oh ya se han despertado, buenos días-le respondió con una sonrisa

Mientras les servía un poco de té a las chicas, un joven de figura roja entro a la habitación

-Buenos días chicas-les dio un beso en la mejilla a Hitomi y Kimitsu- hola amor-le dio un beso suave en los labios a Kagome haciendo que las tres chicas se sonrojaran al máximo

-I-Inuyasha… ¿q-que hablamos ayer?..Además aun no te perdono lo de anoche-le dijo con cierto nerviosismo su amada esposa

-Kefh! Te dije que cambiaria, además a ellas no les molesto en nada ¿o si chicas?-esto se los dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

-N-No no no no para nada –respondieron ambas mientras agitaban las manos rápidamente

-Bueno desayunemos y preparémonos que en poco tiempo iremos por los muchachos para irnos-se los menciono con un poco mas de seriedad

Después del desayuno Kagome nos había preparado nuestros uniforme, nos los había lavado y todo, yo prepare mi portafolio y Kimitsu igual pero ella cargo su espada y yo el arco del monte Azuza aunque no entendí bien porque me lo dieron, metí el libro en mi portafolio y salimos de la cabaña al cabo de unos minutos estábamos reunidos con Miroku y los demás

-Tengan mucho cuidado-les decía la anciana Kaede

-Así será anciana Kaede, bien llego la hora chicos-dijo el monje Miroku

-Como en los viejos tiempos, hace mucho que no usaba mi traje de exterminadora ¿verdad Kirara?-la gatita solo asintió

-Esta vez he fortalecido mis poderes, podre ayudarles esta vez-dijo el pequeño Shippo

-La verdad me parece un sueño, viajar y luchar con ustedes-decía la pequeña Hitomi

-Si yo también-respondió Kimitsu-por cierto ¿Dónde está Kagome?

-Aquí-dijo saliendo de la cabaña de Kaede de nuevo con su uniforme de antes lo cual sorprendió a todos-bueno mejor no nos retrasemos, pero ahora que pienso, ¿mi falda siempre fue así de corta?

-Sí, te ves de nuevo hermosa…-le contesto el hanyou con voz baja pero no funciono ya que lo escucho la mayoría

-Vaya y ¿Quién no tenia sentimientos?-le dijo el monje Miroku con un tono burlón

-D-déjame es mi esposa, y puedo decirle lo que yo quiera, no permitiré que se le acerque alguien, incluyéndote-le dijo con tono de enfado

-¿y yo porque? Ya tengo a Sango y a mis hijos, los cuales se los dejo a su encargo anciana Kaede-le respondió

-No te preocupes por eso-le dijo

-Bueno será mejor irnos-propuso Hitomi

-Sí, Kagome sube a mi espalda, Hitomi te llevare en mis brazos-les dijo los cuales las dos chicas asintieron a la propuesta

-Amor, Kimitsu y Shippo, vendrán conmigo encima de Kirara-les dijo Sango y todos los mencionados le respondieron igual con un asentimiento

-Hasta luego Kaede-obachan regresaremos pronto-le dijo Kagome

-Sí, que les vaya bien-le respondió

-Bien chicos en marcha-grito Inuyasha corriendo comenzando así el viaje en busca de las páginas del libro

Este día estuvo divertido entre risas y comentario, pero ahora nuestra misión es emprender nuestro viaje buscando las paginas que nos llevaran de nuevo a nuestro hogar.


	7. Capitulo 7: La despedida, adios Inu

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezamos el viaje, creo que unas 3 horas, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a una extraña montaña con un bosque debajo de la misma, sin más decidimos tomar un pequeño descanso dentro

-Olvidamos por completo donde buscar-decía el hanyou mientras masajeaba su hombro

-Sera como cuando buscábamos los fragmentos-dijo Kagome preparando una fogata

-Sí pero es para ayudarlas-contesto el pequeño Shippo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Además hace mucho que no hacíamos nada interesante-dijo Sango, pero de inmediato vio la cara de su esposo la cual estaba algo preocupada-¿pasa algo amor?

-Chicos no estamos solos hay alguien cerca-dijo volteando a ver alrededor

-Sí, apesta a sangre es repugnante-gruño Inuyasha levantándose-Kagome, chicas quédense detrás de mi

-¿Apesto a eso? Jajajaja -decía una sombra que estaba de pie observándonos desde la punta de la montaña

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte

-Yo no te conozco, pero a ellos sí, y perfectamente-respondió con una sonrisa de arrogancia, al verlo completamente fue algo extraño, se me hacía que lo hubiese visto antes en algún lugar, era una persona con cabello largo de color negro, ojos algo cerrados y unas sombras en sus mejillas de color rojo. Extrañamente tenía un túnica parecida a…

-Ahora que lo pienso chicos, esa persona se parece a Naraku ¿no lo creen?-pregunto Kimitsu

-Si tienes razón, no solo el físico, es poco pero puedo sentir el aroma de Naraku-respondió Inuyasha con un gruñido

-Ja pues no estás equivocado, yo soy Yikaku, la reencarnación de Naraku-respondió con un aire de engreído

-¡¿Qué?-respondimos todos

-Imposible…

-Verán antes de que eliminaran a Naraku, el dejo salir un poco de su poder y lo mezclo con el cadáver de un bebe, haciendo que yo existiera en este mundo, indefenso, nadie me quería, hasta que un día escuche que era la reencarnación de Naraku, y que esa persona fue destruida por un grupo conformado por 5 personas, pero yo veo 7, la verdad yo crecí con este remordimiento contra ustedes, pero no tenía el suficiente poder para poder vencerlos, hasta que llego a mí un extraño papel, sin saber cómo mis poderes aumentaron, y estoy listo para enfrentarme a ustedes y vengar a Naraku-respondió señalándonos

El momento en que termino, el libro empezó a resplandecer

-Podría ser… ¿Qué lo que tiene es una hoja del libro? _No puedo creerlo es como Tsubasa (-.-)_-me dije a mi misma

-¡Chicos es una página del libro!-grito Kimitsu

-Correcto, Yikaku, créeme que no fue nuestra intención dañarte a ti, así que te lo pido, danos lo que recogiste-le dijo Kagome de la manera más sutil posible

-¡¿Crees que te hará caso Kagome?-le grito Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga

-Jajajaja ¿lo quieren? Deberán pelear por ella-dijo esto y dio un salto quedando de pie frente a una roca de nosotros

En eso Yikaku empezó a lanzar telarañas atrapando a Shippo y Kirara, mientras que Inuyasha cargaba a Kagome y Miroku y Sango nos ayudaban

-Si eso deseas acepto el reto-grito- ¡KAZE NO KIZU!

Yikaku lo evadió muy fácilmente, y le lanzo unas cuantas bolas de fuego lo cual Inuyasha también pudo esquivar, Sango le lanzo su Hiraikotsu cosa que sorprendió a Yikaku un poco lo cual logro dar un golpe en el rostro, Kagome aprovecho esa oportunidad y le disparo una flecha con un poder para mantenerlo inmóvil por unos momentos

-Maldita… ¡quítame esto!-le grito haciendo algunos esfuerzos para liberarse

-Muy bien Kagome yo me encargo del resto ¡KAZE NO KIZU!-fue inútil lo que hico Inuyasha ya que no tuvo suficiente poder

-Eso es todo Jajajaja no puedes derrotarme con una técnica tan débil

-Inuyasha el poder de la flecha se debilita-grito Kagome

-_Esta es una oportunidad para probar las habilidades de la chica ¡_Kimitsu, no me queda mucho poder ayúdame!-grito Inuyasha al ver a Kimitsu

-¿Ahora?-dijo con nerviosismo

-No claro que no (¬¬) después de que nos maten, ¡tonta claro que ahora!-le dijo con mucho sarcasmo

-De acuerdo ya-en seguida corrió y esquivo las redes que tenían Shippo y Kirara y regreso de nuevo con la espada de Inuyasha que le había dado-Lista Inuyasha

-Bien

¡KAZE NO KIZU!-dijeron ambos al unisonó dejando salir un gran poder que impacto a Yikaku

-E-esta me las pagan…ahora…-decía jadeando caminando despacio

-Solo falta sellarlo, pero no tengo casi nada de fuerza, ¡Hitomi es tu turno!-me grito Kagome-el arco del monte Azuza te puede servir

-D-de acuerdo-respondí, fui por el arco y regrese a mi lugar de antes, tome una flecha y apunte al pecho de Yikaku, el pudo liberarse y salto con la intención de atacarme pero sin dudar solté la flecha haciendo que quedara cerca de su corazón-l-lo he logrado

-Eres una…-no dijo mas y dejo salir la hoja de su interior inmediatamente cayó al suelo

-La tengo, así que esto es lo que buscan, tomen chicas-nos dijo Miroku entregándonos la pagina

-Veamos-tome la hoja y la puse enfrente del libro, sola se encajo en el-hemos recuperado una, y como no brilla mas significa que ya no hay supongo-les dije a los muchachos con una sonrisa

-Kefh! Demasiado fácil-dijo muy orgulloso el hanyou

-Pero, Inuyasha ¿Por qué no utilizaste otra técnica?-pregunto Kimitsu

-¿Q-que? Oh eso, emm bueno vámonos Kaede nos espera-dijo Inuyasha nerviosísimo caminando rápido

-Que se la va a hacer vámonos chicos-dijo Kagome

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

-¿De verdad? Me impresionan, entonces creo que ya podrán volver, pero para volver deben hacer una especie de hechizo o algo que las impulse a ir a otro mundo-nos dijo la abuela Kaede

-¿y qué debemos decir?-pregunto Kimitsu

-Vengan mañana y hablaremos-respondió

A la mañana siguiente

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Se van ahora?-gritaba un hanyou

-Lo sentimos Inuyasha pero debemos partir nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas-le respondí con las manos arriba en frente de mi pecho

-Ella tiene razón, Kaede ¿Cómo volvemos?-pregunto Kimitsu

-Deben desearlo primero abran el libro en la pagina que recuperaron y en su mente digan lo siguiente "We would like to return, please ask you Lord of the worlds"-nos respondió

-Bien-dijimos ambas abrimos el libro y- We would like to return, please ask you Lord of the worlds-cuando terminamos de decirlo, un agujero de color turquesa apareció frente a nosotros

-Creo que esto es el adiós-dije

-Si les deseamos suerte en su viaje pequeñas-nos dijo Miroku dándonos un abrazo pero teníamos miedo por la actitud de el

-S-si gracias jejeje-contestamos nerviosas

-Hitomi ¿puedes tomarnos una foto con los chicos?-me pregunto mi amiga

-Por supuesto, lo pondré en temporizador y ya, vamos-corrí y me puse al lado de Kagome e Inuyasha con Kimitsu a mi lado derecho-digan chese!

-¡CHESE!-dijimos todos formulando una sonrisa hasta que se escucho el pib y el flash de la cámara de mi cel.

-Bueno chicas antes que nada, Kagome y yo les tenemos unos regalos, este es el mío-a cada una nos entrego una funda especial, a Kimitsu una de color negra con destellos rosas para su espada y a mí una para mi arco de color blanco con líneas verdes con flores

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha ¡Te queremos mucho!-les dijimos ambas y le dimos un abrazo

-De nada chicas, se cuidan mucho-nos respondió correspondiendo al abrazo

-Y bueno el mío es este, espero y los usen en los festivales de su época-nos entrego a cada una un kimono con flores tradicionales iguales, a excepción del color, yo tome el rosa y Kimitsu violeta

-Gracias Kagome-fuimos con ella a darle un abrazo la cual correspondió

-Se cuidan mucho, tengan mucha suerte vuelvan cuando quieran-nos dijo separándose de nosotras

-Si-respondimos

-Hasta pronto Sango te cuidas mucho-le dije con un abrazo-tu también Kirara-le acaricie la cabeza lo cual hizo que la gatita asintiera-Por cierto Inuyasha, mándale saludos a Sesshomaru de mi parte ¿ok?

-S-si _¿También lo conoce?_

-Espero y les vaya bien-nos dijo Shippo subiendo al hombro de Kimitsu dándonos un abrazo a cada una

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-dijo Kimitsu

-Si-tome la mano de mi amiga y saltamos dentro, con los regalos que nos dieron-¡Hasta Luego chicos!-les dije volteando

-¡ADIOS!-respondieron todos sacudiendo la mano, permanecí observando ese momento por unos segundos hasta que se cerró el portal y de nuevo fije mi mirada al frente

-Hitomi, este viaje me gusta mucho, espero que otros mundos nos llevemos así de bien-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Así será-le respondí

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha

-Espero y les vaya bien-dijo Kagome

-Ya verás que si, no te preocupes, bueno volvamos a la cabaña, estoy algo cansado, a veces me molesta que seamos solo dos-dijo el Inuyasha tomando la mano de la miko

-Pues, dentro de poco seremos tres…-dijo con un pequeño susurro

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto extrañado por la actitud de su esposa

-De esto-tomo la mano de su esposo y la puso en su vientre suavemente-tendremos que esperar otros 8 meses-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-la levanto con cuidado y la giro por los aires-Tonta me hubieses dicho, me has hecho muy feliz

-Creí que te enojarías-le respondió

-Pequeña ingenua ¿Por qué me molestaría con eso?-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-Te amo…-se lo dijo en un susurro para que no la oyera pero fue en vano ya que la alcanzo escuchar

-Yo también Inu-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien vamos a preparar la ropa del bebe-le dijo de nuevo tomando su mano caminando

-Aun faltan 8 meses Inu, no sabemos que será

-Conseguiremos de ambos-le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_-Es la primera vez que lo veo tan contento, quiero que este así por siempre, junto nuestra nueva familia Inuyasha…-_pensaba la miko al ver la gran radiante sonrisa de su amado


	8. Capitulo 8:¿Yo tambien?

En una mañana en la ciudad de Monterrey en Guadalupe, una chica de cabello a la altura de los hombros oscuro, de piel aperlada, usando un uniforme escolar de un jumper azul con rojo, calcetas azules, una coleta y un listón azul estaba escuchando las clases de la secundaria Diego Rivera, estaba en la segunda clase del día miércoles, tocaba español pero la maestra encargaba poco trabajo así que la mayoría del tiempo se disponía a platicar, a quinta hora estuvo pensando n ideas para el fanfic de sus personajes, se tomo todo el tiempo hasta que sono el timbre y se reunió con Blanca, Susan y Paola a la cafetería

KARY POV´S

-Hey Karina, Guillermo quiere saber si compraras chocolates-le preguntaba una chica alta de piel blanca, el cabello castaño claro ondulado

-Sí, vamos, ¿está en el salón no?-respondí levantándome de la silla

-Ok, Paola, Susan ¿vienen?-pregunto mi amiga Blanca

-No gracias, yo y Paola iremos a comprar bocadines-me respondió mi amiga de cabello chino oscuro

-De acuerdo nos veremos en la formación-le dije caminando en dirección contraria

Salimos de la cafetería, y fuimos al salón de Blanca, lo inesperado era que una persona estaba casi al lado

-Karina ahí esta *******-me dijo Blanca

-Si ya se-respondí de manera fría-me está mirando casi todo el tiempo me da miedo

-¿No será que al fin le interesas?-me dijo con un pequeño codazo en mis costillas

-No lo creo, yo ya le dije mis sentimientos no caeré en su trampa-respondí desviando la mirada

Ya al final Guillermo me vendió una pequeña bolsa de chocolates, pero se acabaron antes de que saliera ya que mis compañeros esculcaban mi mochila, ya al final se hizo presente el timbre de salida me fui a casa inmediatamente y encendí mi computadora, abrí mi facebook, y la pagina de fanfic para transcribir lo que ya había pensado hasta que mi hermano salió y me quede sola, yo la verdad deseaba estar en la historia que había creado ya que no tendría que preocuparme por muchas cosas

-Veamos y si hago que…-me decía a mi misma escribiendo en una libreta hasta que escuche una voz detrás de mi

-Tú eres la creadora ¿verdad?-me decía una sombra resplandeciente

-¿Q-quien eres?-le decía mientras me cubría los ojos con mi brazo derecho

-No puedo creer que no me reconozcas, ya que soy tu creación-me respondió

-Mi ¿c-creación?-le dije con nervios

-Soy el Señor de los Mundos, y veo que tu vida quieres que sea como tus personajes ¿cierto?-me pregunto

-¿c-como sabes eso?-le dije acercándome para verlo mejor-Además no entiendo como estas aquí, según tu, yo fui quien te creo ¿Cómo es posible que existas? Esto es una coincidencia

-"Las coincidencias no existe…**** ** **********"-me dijo

-Esa frase es de *****-le respondí sorprendida

-Dime ¿quieres ir con tus personajes?-me dijo con un gesto muy serio

-¿Qué pasaría si digo que si?-pregunte

-Tú lo sabrás-me dijo

-¿Y si digo que no?-le dije levantando una ceja

-Tendrás la misma vida, y olvidaras lo que viste

-….De acuerdo… acepto…

-Cumpliré tu deseo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba y era rodeada por una gran luz, viajamos por un vórtice de color azul cielo, en ese momento tomo mi mano y puso un brazalete-Esto servirá para viajar a los mundos-finalmente me soltó mientras se alejaba por un extremo-Es tu decisión saber que seguirá, pero te advierto, que no sabrás lo que pasara, ya que tu eres una de las protagonistas, dejaras que la historia siga su curso-dijo eso y se fue mientras yo aun viajaba con algo de temor

-Esto sí que es raro, debo estar soñando-pensaba hasta que vi una gran salida llena de luz-esa debe ser la salida

Desperté después de haber recordado lo que había pasado, pensaba que era un sueño pero mi expresión cambio cuando vi…

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es una escuela? Ese símbolo es de…¡LA SECUNDARIA RAIMON!


	9. Capitulo 9: Soy manager de Raimon

Ahí me encontraba yo contemplando el paisaje, no me lo creía, veía cancha de Raimon, su escuela con el relámpago, mientras el viento soplaba y acariciaba mi cabello, hasta que un chico de cabello castaño se acerco con un balón de soccer y me vio de espaldas

-Hey ¿eres nueva?-pregunto el chico con la mirada algo confundida

Gire y no me lo podía creer estaba en frente del portero de Raimon

-Oye ¿estás bien?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba

-Tú eres…-decía atónita con los ojos abiertos

-¿eh? ¿Yo? Mi nombre es…-lo interrumpí con mi voz algo apagada

-Mamoru Endo…-finalmente dije

-S-si, ¿Cómo sabes?-me dijo confundido mientras un chico de cabello rubio y levantado se acercaba a espaldas de Endo

-Oye Endo, los demás no vendrán el entrenamiento tenemos exámenes mañana y tenemos que estudiar-en ello se percata de mi presencia y mira a un costado de Endo-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Goenji?-pregunte

-¿También lo conoces?-pregunto Endo confundido-¿Quién eres?

-Oh si lo siento, mi nombre es Karina Fraga un gusto-le dije con una reverencia

-un placer-me respondieron e hicieron lo mismo

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Eres nueva?-pregunto Goenji

-No…yo…_ ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Qué los veía en los animes? Un momento, ¿y si uso lo que hizo Hitomi? Si podría funcionar_ ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más relajante para hablar?-dije nerviosa

-Claro, conozco un lugar fantástico, ¿vienes Goenji?-pregunto Endo

Mientras íbamos al lugar prometido de Endo, el nos hablaba sobre sus grandes hazañas con el futbol, y de cómo gano el torneo de FTBI no hablaba de su pasión por el futbol, mientras yo reía y Goenji también me imitaba, así estábamos cuando nos encontramos con una persona, un joven de cabello azulado sujeto con una coleta que tapaba su ojo derecho con su flequillo

-¡Kazemaru!-grito Endo corriendo acercándose al chico-¿no estabas estudiando?

-Endo recuerda que también estoy en el club de atletismo y me aplican los exámenes 2 días antes, y obtuve 90 de calificación y por eso no fui al entrenamiento ya que todos estarían estudiando-mira a un costado de Endo-¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia Goenji?

-N-no…-le respondió

-Entonces… ¿tu novia Endo? ¿Ya te has olvidado de Aki?-pregunto exaltado

-¡ ¿Qué? ¡No, ella no es mi novia! Y…-no termino de decir bajo la cabeza con sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Jajajaja ¿estás muy enamorado de Aki verdad?-le pregunte

-¿La conoces también?

-¿eh? Pues…jeje… te lo diré cuando lleguemos

-¿Nos acompañas Kazemaru?-pregunto Goenji

-Claro

Ya caminamos unos 5 minutos llegamos a la cafetería Inazuma, la entrada era un especie de arco de color negro rodeado de luces, al entrar nos recibió el camarero. El nos pidió que mesa escoger, elegimos una mesa cerca de la ventana, con mucha amabilidad, nos guio hacia ella, yo observaba el lugar admirada, ya que las paredes eran de un color rojo intenso con unos detalles dorados, de los techos colgaban lámparas del estilo inglés, una pequeña orquesta al lado de la zona de paga, se percibía en el lugar el olor a café, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era un piano que estaña cerca del área de la orquesta, rodeado de luz esperando a que alguien lo tocara, ya sin más fuimos a la mesa y pedimos algo de tomar, yo pedí una malteada de fresa, Goenji un café, Endo un zumo de naranja y Kazemaru un té verde, nadie se dirigía la palabra, hasta que Goenji rompió el silencio

-Y bien ¿vas a decir quién eres?-pregunto mientras bajaba la taza con los ojos cerrados

-Oh si, como ya había dicho mi nombre es Karina Fraga, y conozco todo de ustedes chicos, absolutamente todo, las personas que han conocido, por ejemplo sus amigos de Norte América, inclusive tu nieto Endo ¿recuerdas? El chico del futuro-le dije mientras giraba el popote-bueno verán chicos esto se debe a que yo…vengo de otro mundo…-esto último se lo dije en un susurro

-¡¿De otro mundo?-dijeron sorprendidos

-Sí pero por favor no digan nada, necesito volver a mi hogar, es mas otras dos chicas vendrán por lo mismo, por eso les pido su ayuda por favor-les dije con voz algo quebradiza, aunque no sé por qué dije de volver, yo quería estar aquí

-La verdad no entendí muy bien, pero de acuerdo yo te ayudare-dijo Endo con una sonrisa

-Puedes contar conmigo también-dijo Kazemaru

-Igual con mi ayuda-respondió Goenji

-Gracias no saben cuánto se los agradezco, primero, ¿podrían decirme dónde puedo trabajar?

-¿Trabajar?-dijo Kazemaru

-Claro, apenas llegue hoy y estuve con ustedes, no tengo donde quedarme, necesito pagar una habitación-respondí

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa, a mi mama no le importara-dijo Endo

-¿de verdad?-pregunte

-Claro, no te preocupes-respondió con su típica sonrisa

-Gracias Endo, no sabes cuánto-me levante de mi asiento y lo abrace

-D-de nada-me dijo

En eso empezó a sonar la orquesta, escuche la canción "Mientras dormías" de Pesado y me decía ¿Aquí hay canciones de mi mundo?

-Que canción más emotiva, nunca la he escuchado-dijo Kazemaru

-Creo que el señor dijo que se llamaba mientras dormías, que es una canción extranjera-respondió Goenji

-Si así es, es de la banda Pesado, una de las más populares de mi país-respondí-chicos ¿vamos a bailar? Creo que dejan ir a bailar ¿vamos?-les dije con una sonrisa

-Y-yo no sé bailar-dijo Endo

-Y-yo tampoco…-hablo Kazemaru algo apenado

-N-no me apetece…-dijo Goenji cerrando los ojos

-Hay vamos yo les enseño, vamos Kazemaru-lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la pista de baile

-Bien mira pones tu mano derecha en mi cintura, tu mano izquierda en mi mano derecha, mientras yo pondré mi mano izquierda en tu hombro, ahora mueve los pies con el ritmo, sígueme, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2,3 ¿ves? No es difícil-le dije

-S-si…-respondió algo sonrojado

Y así estuve, pasaron más canciones de Pesado, y termine de bailar con Kazemaru, después empecé con Goenji y al final con Endo fue una tarde divertida, hasta que no lo pude resistir, fui al piano y sin más empecé con Goenji y al final con Endo fue una tarde divertida, hasta que no lo pude resistir, fui al piano y empecé a tocar la canción de Zone Secret Base, lo cual al final recibí varios aplausos de algunas personas y algunas flores ya termine y baje y fui con los chicos

-No sabía que tocaras piano-dijo Kazemaru

-Si olvide decir ese detalle jeje _La verdad ni yo sabía que podía tocar_-dije nerviosa

-Bueno vámonos, Endo ya fue a pagar la cuenta-dijo Goenji-vamos a esperarlo afuera

Todos salimos a esperar a la aparición de cierto castaño que no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo

-Bueno chicos, antes que nada, quisiera pedirles un favor-les dije

-Si dinos-respondió Endo

-Bueno antes que nada, quisiera ayudarlos, lo que quiero es… ¿podría ser manager de Raimon también?-dije nerviosa

-Claro porque no-respondió Goenji

-Gracias-le dije y les di un abrazo a los tres

Ya fuimos a una pequeña intersección una iba a dirección a casa de Endo y la otra a casa de Goenji y Kazemaru

-Chicos de nuevo gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana-a Goenji y Kazemaru les di un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojaran

-D-de nada, adiós…-fue lo único que alcance a oír

-Vamos Karina-dijo Endo

-Dime Kary

-Ok Kary-me respondió con una sonrisa

Habíamos llegado a casa de Endo, hablamos con su madre pero pensó que era su novia, así que tomo un tiempo convencerla, al final acepto y me quede a dormir en casa de Endo


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Que ponerme?

Me levante y vinieron a mí las imágenes de lo que me había pasado el día anterior, todavía no me lo podía creer, pero esas ideas cambiaron hasta que me encontré en la habitación de huéspedes de la familia de Endo, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 8.00, me acorde de que a esa hora debía estar en la primera hora de la secundaria, también si han descubierto mi ausencia, no le di más vueltas al asunto y mejor decidí darme una ducha, ay que iría a la secundaria Raimon a ver a los del equipo, Endo me dijo que tenía que estar lista antes de las 8:45, sin más salí de mi cuarto, camine por el pasillo y fui a la ducha termine en menos de 10 minutos, tome una toalla y volví a mi habitación me di cuenta que lo único que tenia de ropa era el uniforme de la secundaria, así que me senté en la cama

-Rayos, le hubiese pedido a la madre de Endo algo de ropa antes, pero ¿bajar ahora así?, que vergüenza, mi uniforme está sucio ¿Qué hare? ¡Haa! Como me gustaría tener quisiera una mochila con ropa-dije con un tono resignado y en eso apareció una extraña luz en el brazalete que me dio el Señor de los Mundos, en ese momento apareció una mochila de color violeta con destellos plateados, me acerque, la abrí y encontré una nota que decía:

"_Olvide decirte que el brazalete no solo sirve para llevarte a otros mundos, sirve para comunicarte con otras especies en diferentes idiomas, si deseas algo, solo pídelo y te lo dará, al igual con tus habilidades mucha suerte"_

-Pues no es difícil deducir de quien es jeje (^^U) que genial, haber veamos si hay ropa por aquí-empecé a checar la mochila y sacaba bastantes prendas y la mochila se sentía tan ligera era un sinfín de ropa que sacaba no podía decidirme

-Veamos es bastante, ¿Cuál escogeré? ¿Qué hora es? ¿8:25? Debo apresurarme, quizá… si esto es perfecto-me fije en el espejo y la verdad no me sentó mal, tenía un pantalón entubado color negro rasgado de las rodillas y la parte superior de las piernas como adorno, una blusa de color fiusha de tirantes gruesos en forma "V" con un escote leve en la espalda y unos conbers negros

-Mmm creo que así está bien, veamos ¿mi cabello?-de manera que me di otro vistazo en el espejo y pensaba en miles de ideas, pero tenía que ir de acuerdo a como iba vestida aunque solo iba a la escuela de Endo a ver las clases-Ya se-en seguida tome el cepillo y empecé a dejarlo lacio, cuando termine tome una liga y me hice media coleta la mayoría de mi cabello deslizaba por mis hombros deje unos cuantos mechones de lado de manera que caerían por encima de mis orejas, mi flequillo lo tenía algo imparejo así que mejor me lo puse de lado, para finalizar un moño de color rosa en la liga de la pequeña coleta

-Bien creo que ya, pero siento que me falta algo… ¿accesorios?... ¿por qué no?-fui de nuevo a la mochila pedí algunos accesorios, de manera que cuando termine de decirlo, saque una cajita que estaba dentro la abrí y encontré collares, relojes anillos, aretes etc. Así que decidí poner un collar de una cruz del Padre Nuestro de color plata, un reloj del mismo color y unas cuantas pulseras doradas, unos aretes circulares grandes y un anillo con una piedra color violeta al igual que tenia la pulsera del Señor de Los Mundos, pero no me la quite en ningún momento ya que pensé que sería de importancia

-Supongo que ya estoy lista… pero me falta algo Mmm, quiero oír música, ya se "_Deseo tener un reproductor de mp3, con las canciones que tenía mi computadora, con unos audífonos de color violeta como los usa Porta"_-No espere mucho ya que estaban arriba de la cama y de inmediato fui y reproduce una de mis canciones favoritas "Revive" by Mai Kuraki

-Haa que bien, amo esa canción, pero creo que… claro… un poco de maquillaje, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Ahora que recuerdo en mi otro bolsillo tenía mi bolsa de pinturas-enseguida camine tome mi uniforme, revise en los bolsillos y no tenia duda ahí estaban tome un poco de polvo color claro, me puse un poco de rubor rosa pálido, un lápiz labial color fiusha fuerte, un brillo transparente, me delinee los ojos, me puse un poco de sombra color rosa un poco más fuerte, me en crispé las pestañas y use un poco de rímel, al final me puse un perfume llamado "Blossom Japanese Flowers"

-Si ahora si estoy lista, mm esa mochila me puede servir, "_Deseo que se convierta en una cangurera" _–de inmediato se enrollo en mi cintura, así que quite la canción que tenía el reproductor la cual era "Así son las cosas" de Porta me acomode los audífonos alrededor de mi cuello el reproductor lo guarde en uno de los bolsillos, y cheque la hora, 8:35, sin más salí y fui abajo a ver a la familia de Endo

-Buenos días a todos-les dije con una sonrisa, por alguna razón todos se me quedaron viendo-¿p-pasa algo?-pregunte incrédula

-G-guau… -respondió el padre de Endo recibiendo así un golpe de su esposa en la cabeza

-T-te ves bien Kary…-decía Endo algo sonrojado

-¿He? Oh Thank You! Endo-kun-le respondí con una sonrisa

-Hijo deberían irse ya es tarde-recomendó la madre de Endo

-Pero Kary aun no desayuna-le dijo

-No importa, no tengo tanta hambre-le respondí

-Bueno si dices vámonos-Endo me tomo de la mano y salimos

-No sé porque Endo corría si la escuela solo estaba a unas calles, llegamos y aun no me lo creía, era hermosa la escuela, Endo y yo fuimos con el director, el cual también se sorprendió al verme vestida, creo que no era común estar así en Tokyo

-¿Así que deseas ser manager de Raimon temporalmente?-me pregunto

-Sí y también me gustaría escuchar las clases-le respondí

-No tengo problema, adelante-me dijo

-Muchas gracias-Endo y yo nos levantamos nos despedimos y fuimos al salón de Endo, seguramente, ya estaban en clases, el director informo al maestro de Endo, cuando por fin llegamos, Endo toco la puerta y asomo su rostro al salón

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto

-Si el director me informo, pasa y dile a la persona que te acompaña que pase después de que le hable-le respondió

-Si-cerro con lentitud la puerta y volvió a ver- ya escuchaste a la señal del maestro pasas

-Si anda entra-le respondí, el asintió y paso y yo solo espere la voz del maestro

-Verán jóvenes, Endo ha traído a una persona que será manager de Raimon temporalmente, no estudiara aquí pero escuchara las clases, por favor adelante-escuche la señal y abrí la puerta lentamente camine despacio y voltee a ver a los alumnos que me miraban

-Hee mira ¿a que es linda?

-Si, muy hermosa

-Esas ropas no son de por aquí, ha de ser extranjera

Escuchar todos esos comentarios me hacían sentir nerviosa

-Di tu nombre por favor-me indico el maestro

-Claro, mi nombre es Karina Fraga, pueden decirme Karina o Kary-les dije con una sonrisa y después una reverencia-espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

-Hay un asiento junto a Kino, levanta la mano por favor-

-Aquí-dijo la castaña (A:)

-Gracias-dije y fui con la chica-es un placer conocerte

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Aki Kino, espero y seamos amigas-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro

Las clases pasaron rápido, bueno para mí, ya que todos tenia examen, así que Endo al sonar la campana vino hacia mí, y me dijo que era hora de entrenar y yo asentí y fuimos al campo junto con Aki, y me sorprendí porque vi a todos los chicos calentar, sonreí y fui con Endo y Aki


	11. Capitulo 11: las chicas misteriosas

Caminaba tranquilamente a la cancha del equipo al lado de Aki y Endo veía a los jugadores como calentaban para el entrenamiento, los vi a todos, a Goenji haciendo abdominales, a Kido bebiendo algo de agua fueron los primeros chicos que pude ver a simple vista, después Aki me dijo que tenía que ayudarla con las aguas de los chicos pero primero debería presentarme, yo asentí con mi cabeza, y baje los escalones con los chicos

-Hey chicos, ya llegamos-decía Endo con su típica sonrisa

-Hola chicos-dijo Aki

-Hey ¿Cómo están? Aki, capitán-decía Kabeyama-¿he? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto confundido al igual que todos los del equipo venían a verme

-Ella es otra chica que nos ayudara, será manager de Raimon temporalmente, su nombre es Karina Fraga-exclamo el castaño sonriente

-Un placer conocerlos, pueden llamarme Kary si les parece bien, espero llevarme con ustedes lo mejor posible-dije con una reverencia

-Un gusto-dijeron todos al unisonó al igual hacían una reverencia

-Mucho gusto Kary, me llamo Haruna Otonashi yo también soy manager espero poder llevarme bien contigo-me dijo mientras me extendía la mano

-El placer es mío-le respondí tomando su mano

-Antes que nada Endo, mira quienes están aquí-decía Kido con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto incrédulo

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Endo-decía una voz familia para mí y Endo

-Ojala y no nos hayas olvidado

-C-chicos…-respondieron Endo y Aki con nostalgia

-¡Fubuki! ¡Hiroto!-

-¿Cómo han estado?-dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa

-Bien gracias-respondió Hiroto

Mientras ellos seguían con sus conversaciones Kazemaru y Goenji se acercaron a mí

-Hola Kary ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Goenji

-Hola chicos, bien ¿y ustedes?-les respondí y les di un beso en la mejilla como saludo

-Am bien gracias-respondió Kazemaru con un leve sonrojo

-S-si-dijo Goenji-antes que nada, dar un beso en la mejilla ¿es tu forma de actuar?

-Ha, no bueno, cuando ya estas familiarizado con personas, las chicas saludamos así a los amigos o familiares, si apenas se están conociendo con un saludo de mano empiezas, al igual con las despedidas ¿Por qué hay algo malo?-le pregunte

-No, para nada es que nos extraño-dijo Kazemaru-por cierto, esa ropa no es de por aquí

-Oh si ya me había dado cuenta de cómo me miraba la gente, digamos que esto lo usamos en mi mundo-le respondí

-Pues queda muy bien, y ¿Qué es eso alrededor de tu cuello?-pregunto

-Son auriculares, ¿quieres escuchar?-le dije mientras los tomaba y se los acercaba

-C-claro-me respondió

-Bien pondré una de mis canciones favoritas-le puse la de "Bar de Carretera" de Xenón

-Oh vaya que música, es genial ¿Cómo se llama el ritmo?-pregunto Kazemaru entusiasmado

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿No sabes que es el Rap?-pregunte incrédula-pero ¿te gusto?

-No, no lo conozco pero sí, me entusiasmo-me respondió entregándome los auriculares

-Bien entonces mañana a las 3:00 aquí en el campo, tendremos una cita Kaze ¿ok?-le dije con una sonrisa

-¿H-he?...emm… está bien…-me respondió

-Guau Kazemaru, tendrás una cita con una chica de otro mundo-le dijo Goenji con un tono burlón, lo cual lo último lo escucharon todos

-¡¿DE OTRO MUNDO?-dijeron todos a excepción de Endo

-_Oh oh, esto salió mal _creo que no tengo opción más que decirle chicos, verán yo soy…-empecé a contarles lo que paso con Endo y los chicos, ya todo excepto que los veía en los animes-y por eso estoy aquí-finalice pero vi que todos me miraban sorprendidos

-¿Entonces, vas a esperar a dos chicas que vendrán también, después de eso viajaras a otros mundos para regresar a tu hogar?-pregunto Kido

-Correcto, resumido si-respondí

-Increíble-dijeron todos a excepción de los que ya sabían

-Bueno entonces eso significa que no tendremos que decirte nuestros nombres ¿no?-pregunto Hiroto

-No hace falta, ya que los conozco a todos, así que no tienen que preocuparse-le respondí

-Bien, en vez del entrenamiento queremos escuchar las historias y las costumbres de Kary-dijo Kurimatsu

-P-pero ayer perdieron un día, sería malo perder otro ¿no?-le dije

-Para nada, no te preocupes por dos días no pasara nada-dijo Haruna

-Bien decidido haremos barbacoa en mi casa-dijo Endo

-Ok, iré a cambiarme nos vemos-dijo Kurimatsu mientras se iba, todos dijeron que se encontraría en casa de Endo a las 7:30, todos se fueron a excepción de Kido, Hiroto, Endo, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Goenji y por supuesto Endo

-Bien ¿por qué no fueron chicos?-les pregunte

-No hay problema, nosotros tenemos cambio en nuestra mochila-dijo Kido

-Ya veo, bueno ¿vamos a caminar?

-Claro-dijeron los chicos

Antes de avanzar un especie de portal color turquesa apareció frente a nosotros con una gran ráfaga de viento, de ahí salían dos chicas que yo, más que nadie conocía perfectamente


	12. Capitulo 12: Bienvenidas Chicas

Todos miraban sorprendidos lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, aun no lo creían, ver a dos chicas de casi su edad, saliendo de un lugar así, observamos que salieron con la respiración algo agitada, y con los uniformes de la escuela de Yuyu Hakusho o eso me pareció ver

-Uff finalmente llegamos Hitomi, me tome una foto con todos los chicos de Yuyu Hakusho-exclamaba Kimitsu con una sonrisa y gran entusiasmo

-Tienes razón, hemos recuperado ya muchas hojas, primero con Inuyasha, Kiba, Bleach, Blood, Sailor Moon, Full Metal Alchemist, To aru Kagaku no Railgun, No dame Cantabille y Yuyu Hakusho, tenemos muchos obsequios, me alegro de que Yusuke y Serena nos dieron una mochila a cada quien, ahora ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Hitomi mirando al azar alrededor

-En el mundo de Endo-me acerque mientras le respondía

-¿Endo? ¿Mamoru Endo? ¿Inazuma Eleven?-pregunto Kimitsu-Espera ¿Cómo sabes?

-Soy como ustedes, tuve una pequeña visita del Señor de Los Mundos-respondí-me regalo esto, me dijo que podría acompañarlas en su viaje si no les importaba-mencione mientras mostraba la pulsera

-¿Señor de Los Mundos? Querrás decir Lord of the Worlds ¿no?-

-Traduciendo es Señor de Los Mundos, no quiero estar todo este viaje con ingles ¿sabes? (-.-)-le respondí-Bueno déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Karina Fraga, pueden decirme Kary, y como ya saben ellos son Mamoru Endo, Shuuya Goenji, Ichirota Kazemaru, Yuto Kido, Kiyama Hiroto y Shiro Fubuki-mencione mientras apuntaba y nombraba a cada persona

-Un placer-dijeron los muchachos

-Igualmente-respondieron ambas al unísono con una reverencia

-Yo soy…-dijo Hitomi, pero fue interrumpida por mí

-No te preocupes, ya se sus nombres, Hitomi Kasami y Kimitsu Wakari ¿verdad?-le dije

-Sí, bueno creo que nosotras debemos ir contigo, ya que supongo que estás más familiarizada aquí ¿no?-pregunto Kimitsu

-Correcto, eso quiere decir que ya no hay problema con nada, pero tratare de conseguir algún lugar donde dormir las tres, ya que no puedo depender mucho de la familia de Endo-respondí

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa el tiempo que deseen-se acerco Kido hacia nosotras

-¿De verdad?-pregunte

-Por su puesto no hay problema-menciono

-Genial, entonces a partir de ahora somos tres buscando las hojas, bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Hitomi

-Mmm ahora íbamos a una barbacoa a casa de Endo ¿vienen?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Claro-

-Bien vámonos-exclamo Hiroto

Ya nosotros llegamos a casa de Endo y le explicamos a su madre la verdadera razón, sin más acepto lo de la barbacoa, pero al parecer iban a salir, así que estaríamos solos, no se nos hizo importante, la madre y el padre de Endo, se fueron a ver una película ya que al parecer tenían boletos preparados, los chicos no tardaron en llegar, al cabo de unos minutos, el patio trasero estaba completamente lleno

-Bien ahora antes que nada queremos escuchar las hazañas de las chicas-menciono Tsunami

-¡SI!-grito el equipo campeón

-Pasen aquí-indico el chico de la banda naranja

-Ok-respondimos las tres siguiéndolo hasta que quedamos enfrente de todos

-Bien como ya les había dicho mi nombre es Karin Fraga, ella es Kimitsu Wakari y Hitomi Kasami, somos del futuro, o más bien pasado o presente bueno al caso es que no somos de este mundo, no sé si seamos del futuro y ellos del presente-explique resignada-continuemos, ellas han recorrido más mundos que yo, supongo, yo Salí del mío y llegue aquí si no fuera por Kazemaru, Goenji y Endo no los hubiera conocido personalmente, vengo de Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, ellas vienen del Tokyo de su mundo, así que también para mi curiosidad me gustaría saber que otros lugares han visitado _Porque el señor de los Mundos no me informo de nada, solo me llevo a rastras (-.-U)_

-Claro, verán Kimitsu y yo estábamos en la secundaria, un día común como siempre, pero hubo un problemita con una compañera y…

-¿Cuál compañera? Es tu rival Hitomi-exclamo Kimitsu

-¿Rival?-pregunto Max

-Sí, verán ella está enamorada de un chico de la escuela, y yo la motive en el descanso a que le hablara, pero por culpa de Momoko, digamos que no salió nada bien-respondió con una voz algo burlona

-¡No tenias que decirles de Haku! Up-se tapo la boca con las manos Hitomi por lo que su amiga le dijo, ella se sonrojo a más no poder, mientras los chicos la miraban de manera pícara con ojos de "¿Por qué no dijiste eso?"

-Para que conste, yo no les dije el nombre Hitomi-bufo burlona Kimitsu que no tardo en echarse a reír cosa que los demás imitaron

-_Yo, no hice el carácter de Kimitsu así… yo la hice amable, ella nunca haría bromas pesadas, parece que la historia no va como tengo planeado-_pensé-Bien continúen chicas

-Ha sí, bueno, al tener ese problema, Kimitsu y yo salimos pero en cuanto paso el tiempo nos encontramos en una misteriosa cueva, con una baúl adentro, en el interior de este, encontramos este misterioso libro-estuvo enseñando el libro y de nuevo lo volvió a meter a su portafolio-cuando lo abrimos una luz hizo que cayéramos inconscientes, al despertar nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos en nuestra ciudad, en ese lugar conocimos a muchos amigos

-Correcto, fuimos a la era Sengoku hace 500 años atrás, conocimos a Inuyasha y a su esposa Kagome, al monje Miroku y Sango con sus hijos, a la anciana Kaede y al pequeño Shippo junto con Kirara-dijo Kimitsu mostrando algunos regalos-estos fueron obsequios de Inuyasha, una funda para arco con flechas de Hitomi, y a mí una funda para mi espada

-Estos fueron de Kagome, unos kimonos tradicionales, el rosa es el mío y el violeta de Kimitsu-enseño Hitomi los regalos haciendo que los chicos admiraran, Hitomi saco su celular-Esta es una foto de cuando estábamos allá, fue la despedida del mundo de Inuyasha

-Espera mejor préstame tu celular para conectarlo a mi laptop y ponerla en pantalla grande-menciono Haruna que se acercaba y sacaba unos cables

-De acuerdo-respondió entregando su teléfono a la peli azul

-No tardare mucho-respondió mientras se alejaba


	13. Capitulo 13: Juego de amor parte 1

-Bueno he terminado, siéntense en el césped y podremos verlas-dijo Haruna, todos hicieron caso a lo dicho de la gerente de Raimon-Bien pondré la primera Hitomi

-Si-dicho esto se levanto y empezó a apuntar a la pantalla-Él es Inuyasha y su esposa Kagome, aquí están Sango y Miroku con sus hijos, el pequeño de aquí es Shippo, ella es la anciana Kaede, y esta de aquí es Rin

-Bueno díganme ¿a que otros mundos han ido?-pregunto Fubuki

-Pues primero con Inuyasha, Kiba, Bleach, Blood, Sailor Moon, Full Metal Alchemist, To aru Kagaku no Railgun, esa fue aterrador, Nodame Cantabille y acabamos de llegar de Yuyu Hakusho-respondió

-Wow si que han recorrido bastantes _Y yo apenas uno, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-_me dije a mi misma

-Y tenemos muchos regalos, pero no podemos guardarlos todos en la mochila que nos dio Yusuke-dijo Kimitsu

-Oh chicas dénmelo, verán el Señor de Los Mundos me dio esta cangurera, y muchas cosas pueden entrar-les dije

-No te creo es muy pequeña-dijo Tsunami

-¿Ah no? Pues verás-le respondí con un poco de arrogancia, tome las cosas de las chicas y abrí la cangurera y como tenia razón todas sus cosas se hicieron miniatura y pude meterlas sin problema-¿otra duda Tsunami?-dije con orgullo

-N-no para nada-respondió

-Increíble-dijo Hitomi

-Bueno chicos ¿que quieren hacer?-pregunto Endo

-No lo se, ¿un juego?-sugerí

-Si claro, mmm ¿les parecer verdad o reto?-pregunto Haruna

-No creo, no se animaran mmm, jaja ya se _Me lo agradecerás Endo, tarde o temprano _Ahora vuelvo-Salí corriendo del patio y fui a buscar una botella de vidrio y cuando la encontré, fui de nuevo con los muchachos-He regresado

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Aki

-Oh esto es el juego-respondí con mirada pícara

-N-no me digas que… ¿tendremos que golpearnos con eso?-pregunto Kabeyama aterrorizado ocasionando que cayera estilo anime

-¡No! ¿No conocen el juego de la botella?-pregunte y todos me hicieron el mismo gesto de negación

-¡Ash! Bueno pues verán es un juego que usualmente comienza a partir de los 11 años, verán todos, nos sentamos en circulo, una persona gira la botella, y a la persona que apunte la misma, se tendrá que dar un beso ¿ok?-respondí y todos quedaron sonrojados

-¡ ¿Qué?!-gritaron

-Ya vamos-les dije con una mirada asesina, los cuales todos asintieron y se pusieron en acción, antes de comenzar escuchamos el timbre y Endo fue a abrir

-¡Voy!-abrió la puerta y se encontró con- ¡Ichinose! ¡Lika, Toko! ¿Cuándo volvieron?-se los dijo con un tono emocionado

-Bien gracias, venía aquí a visitar a Aki pero su madre me dijo que estaba aquí, de regreso me encontré con las chicas-dijo Ichinose

-Si Lika vino a mi casa y queríamos hacerles una visita-respondió Toko

-¿Podemos pasar Endo?-pregunto la peli verdeazulado

-Claro, los chicos están atrás vamos, tenemos visitas nuevas

Después de un par de minutos le explicamos a los recién llegados quienes éramos, y les explicamos que íbamos a comenzar el juego ellos quisieron entrar así que por fin empezamos

-Bien ¿Quién empieza?-pregunto Fuyuka

-Yo inicio-dijo Goenji, y empezó a girar la botella, todos se hacían para atrás para que no les tocara y toco con- ¿N-natsumi?-dijo nervioso

-¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto sonrojada

-Vamos chicos es el destino-dije con una sonrisa-Vamos un besito

Goenji se acercó a Natsumi suavemente y le dio un beso dulce y suave el cual ella correspondió con nervios, yo me quede con esa escena tan bonita y pensaba "Que tierno, eso quería que pasara no que Endo se casara con ella (¬¬)" todos los chicos se quedaron embobados, yo pensé han pasado mas de 3 minutos y aun no terminan, hasta que observe de nuevo y vi que Goenji tenia de la cintura a Natsumi y ella le abrazaba por el cuello

-Amm chicos, es suficiente-mencione, pero fue en vano ya que Goenji solo la abrazo mas y le siguió besando-C-chicos deténganse…-pero el mismo resultado-¡Basta!-grite-Si quieren seguir así vayan a un lugar donde no los veamos por favor-ahora si, reaccionaron y se vieron sonrojados

-Ese Goenji que bien guardado te lo tenías-se lo dijo Kido con un leve golpe en las costillas

-C-cállate-respondió con un sonrojo

-Bueno prosigamos-dije-me toca-tome la botella y la gire y me di cuenta que cayo en-¿Fubuki?

-¿Eh? E-esta bien-me dijo con sonrojo

Me levante y lo ayude a levantarse, me miro con un leve rojo en su cara, y yo le di una mirada tierna-No te preocupes Fubuki es solo un juego-le dije y el solo asintió, tome su rostro con delicadeza y le di un beso suave quería terminar pronto pero el me tomo de la cintura y me apego mas a él, yo me quería soltar pero no se dejaba entonces mejor decidí esperar a que el estuviese mejor

-L-lo siento Kary, creo que me pase-me dijo soltándome con la cabeza a mil colores

-N-no te preocupes-le respondí


	14. Capitulo 14: Jueguito de amor parte 2

-¿Te pasa algo Kazemaru?-pregunto Kabeyama-Te ves enojado

-No, para nada-respondió con cierto enfado

Después de lo que paso con Fubuki, algunos de los muchachos se fueron, y solo quedamos yo, Hitomi, Kimitsu, Endo, Goenji, Natsumi, Aki, Fuyuka, Kido, Toko, Tsunami, Haruna, Tachimukai, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Ichinose y Lika

-Ok, sigo yo-dijo Fubuki, giro la botella y quedo en-¿Kimitsu-san?

-Oh mi Dios-se sonrojo ante tal acción

-Vamos chicos no tenemos toda la noche-grito Lika

Fubuki tomo con su mano la mejilla de Kimitsu y le dio un beso tímido, Kimitsu si es que no podía estar mas sonrojada correspondió con nervios, terminaron su escenita y volvieron a sentarse

-De acuerdo me toca a mi-hablo Ichinose, termino de girar la botella y ya verán que cayo en-¿Lika?

-Oh ¡Darling! Estoy esperando-decía Lika con las manos unidas cerrando los ojos, pero yo lograba ver cierto nerviosismo en su cuerpo, hasta que vi que Ichinose le tendió la mano con suavidad

-No te preocupes es solo un beso, no estés nerviosa-le respondió mientras plantaba a su según "querida" su regalito y así estuvimos durante unos cuantos minutos, la verdad fue un tanto raro después de que ellos siguieron

Kido-Fuyuka

Toko-Tsunami (pero ellos dos se sonrojaron a más no poder ^-^U)

Haruna-Tachimukai, no se porque, pero la persona que se desmayo aquí fue Tachimukai (e.e)

Hitomi-Hiroto, aunque Hitomi se enojo un poco, porque quería que su primer beso fuese con Haku, y Hiroto tenía una relación con una chica de su equipo, así ambos se salieron del juego

-Bien me toca a mí-dijo Kazemaru mientras giraba la botella-Me toco con… ¡¿Kary?!

-Oh, bueno no tengo opción, vamos Kazemaru-le dije mientras me levantaba el asintió y se me acerco, me tomo de mi cintura, me sorprendí un poco en la iniciativa, así que creo que fue por inercia, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que se sonrojase, ya después de unos segundos, sin darme cuenta él tenía sus labios encima de los míos, fue un beso cálido y suave, lo que me hacía sentir tranquila, termino nuestro reto, y me separe lentamente y me volví a sentar

-bien el que sigues es Endo-dije

El solo giro la botella pero se moría de los nervios, así que decidí ayudarle, saque de mi bolsillo un imán que tenía preparado, la tapa de la botella tenía un hierro lo que hacía que el imán lo atrayera, lo puse en frente de Aki sin que se diera cuenta, por suerte ella estaba a mi lado y como era de esperar la botella cayo en frente de ella lo cual hizo sonrojar a ambos chicos

-Vamos chicos, no sean tímidos-les dije, pero todos me apoyaban le decían _"Bésala Endo"_ y las chicas, "_Rápido Aki", _sin más se fueron acercando poco a poco y se dieron un beso dulce

-Aww-grite despacio, luego me devolví con Hitomi y Kimitsu y les susurre-Esto quería que pasará ¿ustedes no?-ella solo asintieron felices. Cuando me regrese, Endo se separo de Aki, con sonrojo, pero antes de que Aki se sentara, Endo le tomo de la mano impidiendo que la peli verde se sentará, estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que Endo por fin hablo

-A…Aki…y-yo… quería decirte que… -habla muy nervioso, yo mire a los chicos, les dije con señas para irnos y dejarlos solos, ellos asintieron, así que tome la botella con cuidado y nos fuimos de ahí a observar la escena desde la cocina de la casa de Endo por la ventana

-¿E-Endo-kun?...-decía Aki algo sonrojada

-Verás…tu me…-

-Yo te…-

-Me… me… ¡Me gustas!-dijo el chico cerrando los ojos con sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿D-de verdad Endo-kun?-pregunta la chica esperanzada

-Si… espera tu reacción ¿quiere decir que también…?-dijo Endo con una sonrisa

-Si Endo-kun, tu también me gustas mucho-le dijo Aki sonriendo dándole un abrazo, el cual el correspondió mientras la cargaba y hacia que girara

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Aki?-pregunto el chico aun con la chica en sus brazos, la cual asintió e hizo que se le cayeran unas lagrimas, creí que era ya el momento de salir así que lo hice

-Bien hecho Endo, una gran confesión-le dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras bajaba a Aki

-Jejeje gracias-

-Ya es tarde, debemos irnos-dijo Kido

-¿P-puedo ir contigo Kido-san?-pregunto Fuyuka algo tímida y con un sonrojo

-C-claro ¿chicas las llevo de una vez?-nos pregunto Kido

-No gracias, iremos en un rato, pediremos un taxi-respondí

-De acuerdo, pero no lleguen muy tarde-contesto-Vámonos Fuyuka-ella solo asintió y siguió al chico de las gafas

Seguidos de ellos se fueron Toko y Tsunami, aunque no lo crean iban tomados de la mano, pero todos ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano serían novios

Hiroto hace rato que se había ido

Al otro lado del patio

-¿Qué pasa Goenji?-decía Natsumi con algo de nervios en su tono de voz-¿Por qué me has citado aquí?

-Verás en el juego… ¿Qué sentiste cuando nos besamos? ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?-pregunto con un sonrojo

-Y-yo… ¿lo mismo? Goenji ¿estas diciendo…?-

-Si me gustas mucho Natsumi, y quisiera preguntarte ¿si querías ser mi novia?

-Claro Goenji, con mucho gusto-le respondió mientras lo abrazaba

-Bueno vámonos, te dejare en tu casa

-Si-respondió mientras tomaba su mano y se iban sigilosamente

Mientras con los demás

-¿Dónde están Goenji y Natsumi?-pregunto Hitomi

-Estaban aquí hace un momento, se debieron haber ido-contesto Kimitsu

-Bueno creo que yo también me voy, nos vemos chicos-exclamo Lika, antes de irse una mano le detuvo y ya se imaginaran quien fue- ¿Q-que pasa Darling?

-Lika, desde hace tiempo te he querido decir algo, y ahora que están ellos presentes quiero que se den cuenta-

¿E-eh?

-No se como pero desde que regrese a Norte América, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, tanto tiempo fue, hasta que un día mis compañeros me hicieron reconocer que estoy enamorado de ti, por eso te pido que seas mi novia por favor ¿Qué dices?-le pregunto Ichinose mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Ichinose… ¡Claro que sí!-solo se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bien, entonces te acompañare donde Toko ¿ok? Nos vemos chicos-dicho esto salió sujetado de la mano de ahora "su" Lika, directo a la puerta

-Eso fue extraño-exclamo Kazemaru

-Si… un poco, ya me voy chicos, se supone que me iría con Hiroto al hotel nos vemos después-Fubuki se despidió y salió por la puerta del jardín

-Bien chicas nosotras también debemos irnos-les dije-Aki ¿con quien irás?

-Yo…

-Por supuesto que la llevare a su casa-dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa mientras le abrazaba por los hombros

-Gracias Endo-kun-

-Mamoru, ahora eres mi novia, no seas tan formal-

-Mamoru-kun-

-Ok nos vamos, Endo dile a tu madre que muchas gracias por dejarme hospedar aquí-el solo asintió

-¿Kazemaru te acompañamos?-dijo Hitomi

-Amm yo mejor las acompaño a casa de Kido-

-Pero tomaremos un taxi-dijo Kimitsu

-Oh si-

-Vamos te daremos un ray-le dije-además mañana es sábado, pero espero que recuerdes

-¿R-recordar?-

-Sí te dije que mañana nos veríamos a las 3 en el campo para un cita, te mostrare las canciones de rap-le sonreí

-Oh si Jejeje, bueno mejor nos vamos-

Nos despedimos de Endo y Aki, esperamos como 5 minutos a que un taxi llegara, el trayecto iba en silencio mientras Kazemaru le decía al conductor donde dejarlo y después llevarnos a nosotras, llegamos a casa de Kazemaru, nos despedimos de él y fuimos de nuevo a casa de Kido, pagamos al taxista y entramos dentro, fue una recibida muy rara, muchos mayordomos estaban ahí recibiéndonos, vimos a una persona bajar las escaleras era Kido, nos llevo a cada una de nuestras habitaciones, Kimitsu y Hitomi me pidieron sus mochilas ya que ahí había ropa para cambiarse, así que abrí la cangurera y las saque y se las entregue, me despedí con un típico "Buenas noches" y volví a mi habitación, saque algo de ropa, tome un short de color rosa que me llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca, me solté el cabello y me quite los accesorios, el maquillaje, todo a excepción de la pulsera del Señor de Los Mundos, fui a mi cama la cual era mas grande que una matrimonial (-.-) y deje que el cansancio me venciera para poder dormir


	15. Capitulo 15: La cita parte 1

Me desperté de buen humor, aunque me di cuenta de que fue muy tarde, vi el reloj al lado de la enorme cama _y créanme cuando digo enorme (¬¬)_ tarde tres minutos en salir de la cama, ya que tenía que gatear como cinco metros (-.-) cuando al fin salí, eran las 2:00 p.m., me perdí el desayuno, mínimo iba a comer, pero entonces recordé mi cita con Kazemaru

-Debo darme prisa, primero iré a darme una ducha, y después saludare abajo

Cuando termine, saque la ropa de la cangurera, tome una blusa de ¾ de color blanco, un pantalón pesquero de color negro con un cinturón plateado en forma de círculos, unos tacones sin punta color blancos, y mi cabello suelto con un listón del mismo color, un poco de maquillaje, pedí a la pulsera una bolsa ligera y un poco de dinero dentro, y Salí a ver a las chicas y saludar a Kido

-Hasta que te levantas Kary-decía Kimitsu mientras bebía un poco de jugo mientras veía T.V Hitomi

-Jejeje si perdón-le respondí

-¿Dormiste bien Karina-san?-pregunto el típico chico de las gafas

-S-si gracias Kido-kun, pero esto, no me gusta esa formalidad, dime Kary o Kary-chan (^-^)-recomendé

-C-claro, chicas lo siento debo irme, quede en una cita con mi novia a las 2:30-

Oh si… claro… ¡ ¿CITA?!-gritamos

-S-si…-

-¡¿Quién es?!-preguntamos

-Fuyuka…-respondió nervioso

-¡Felicidades!-gritamos

-Gracias… bueno nos vemos hasta luego-dicho esto solo salió y se fue en una limo (-.-) la típica vida de ricos, pensé

-Chicas, yo también me voy, tengo una cita con Kazemaru en media hora-pero al parecer la gran pantalla plana era la gran atracción de estas dos- bueno me voy

-Oh es verdad, nosotras buscaremos si hay otra página en este mundo-exclamo Hitomi

-OK, chao-respondí saliendo por la puerta, di un vistazo al reproductor eran las 2:45, debía darme prisa, a los cinco minutos ya estaba en la cancha de Raimon y en las gradas Kazemaru sentado de inmediato fui a verle

-¡KAZEMARU!-grite agitando mi mano, hasta que llegue a él y lo salude como siempre-Perdona la demora me he quedado dormida

-No te preocupes, dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Amm primero vayamos a un lugar relajante como un café o algo y ahí te enseño las canciones ¿te parece bien?-respondí con una sonrisa

-Claro, vamos al café Inazuma, el de la otra ves ¿recuerdas?-

-Si-enseguida lo tome de la mano, no tengo ni idea del porqué, pero él se sonrojo, al igual que yo, pero el correspondió y la apretó suavemente, ya comenzamos a caminar, se me hacia raro me sentía como su novia jaja curioso ¿no?

-Ya casi llegamos-me indico señalando-A la vuelta de esta calle

-Ok-le respondí-Oye Kaze-kun

-Mande-

-¿Te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones después de esto?-pregunte

-Claro, bien hemos llegado, pasa primero-indico

-Gracias, eres todo un caballero-respondí, enseguida camine por la sala, no había mucha gente, pero de nuevo quise ir a la ventana, el inmediatamente vio me gesto y se dirigió hacia la mesa

-Aquí es mejor, toma asiento-me señalo mientras separaba una silla para que tomara asiento, ese gesto me gusto mucho y yo con gusto acepte y espere a que se sentara, el pidió algo de tomar, yo tomaba el tiempo para verlo vestido, se veía muy bien, un pantalón de mezclilla con unos zapatos color negro y una camisa color blanca con una sudadera naranja con gorro, la cual estaba abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, no se como, pero de pronto empecé a recordar que cuando lo veía, decía que me gustaba mucho por como era, mi hermano solo se reía de mi, pero conociéndolo mejor si es atractivo, y puede que llegase a enamorarme de él, pero no tanto como aquella persona

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?-

-Oh un jugo de naranja estaría bien-salí de mis pensamientos enseguida

-Bien en unos momentos se los traigo, un zumo de naranja y un te verde con permiso-el mesero se retiro

-¿y bien quieres oírlas?-

-Por supuesto-enseguida le entregue los audífonos y le puse la canción de "Amor propio" y así pasamos hasta que llego el mesero con las bebidas, él se quito los audífonos y empezamos a tomar un sorbo, en eso quisimos conocernos mejor

-háblame de ti Kary-me dijo

-Pues la verdad no sé que decirte, mmm ¿Cómo que te gustaría saber?

-No se, tus amigos, tu escuela, tu vida-me respondió

-Ok… bueno en mi mundo, voy en tercero de secundaria, tengo muchos amigos, voy a una academia de ingles, toco la guitarra pero solo un poco, los amigos con los que me llevo mejor son, Perla, Arely, Melissa, Susan, Paola, Blanca, Arturo, Saúl, Beker, Daniel, Rafael, Bryan, Héctor, Mauricio, Valeria, Amalia, Alondra y Alejandra, son como mis hermanos, aunque John y Natanael también jeje, el ultimo día que me lleve genial con ellos, fue en el paseo a Bosque Mágico, inmediatamente llegando, yo, Arely, Perla y Héctor nos subimos al tronco, fue el primer juego en que nos subimos jaja, tres veces seguidas, y lo mas divertido fue en la casa del terror, mi amigo no se despegaba de mi jaja-le respondí con una sonrisa nostálgica

-¿Y no los extrañas? O a tu ¿familia?

-Pues si, un poco-

Y… había alguien que te gustara en tu mundo…-esto me lo dijo con un sonrojo y miraba al azar el lugar

-Pues si me gustaba…, ya no, porque me rechazo, así que lo olvide-

-Ya veo, supongo que no te puedo contar nada de mi porque debes saberlo todo ¿no?-

-Si jeje lo lamento-respondí nerviosa

-Después de esto ¿vamos al parque de diversiones?-me pregunto

-Claro


	16. Capitulo 16: La cita parte 2

Después de pagar por las bebidas salimos y tomamos un autobús para el parque de atracciones fueron unos 10 minutos mas o menos por ahí de trayecto, finalmente habíamos llegado

-Parque de atracciones de Inazuma Central, baje con cuidado por favor-

-Hemos llegado, vamos Kary-aviso Kazemaru mientras se bajaba primero por la puerta trasera

-Ya voy-respondí bajando un escalón, hasta que vi el gesto de Kazemaru

-Ten cuidado-me dijo mientras estiraba su mano

-S-si gracias-respondí con una sonrisa aceptando su ayuda-Bueno ¿entramos?

-Si-

Inmediatamente quise subirme a la montaña rusa, el acepto e hicimos fila para entrar a dicho juego, no esperamos mucho, estuvimos en el tercer vagón, al inicio estaba algo nerviosa porque se veía algo diferente a las de mi mundo, pero Kazemaru me dijo que me calmara, sin mas disfrute el juego, los cuales eran mejores a los que estaba acostumbrada

-Fue muy divertido, ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora Kaze?-pregunte

-Amm no se, donde quieras-

-Jooo vamos elige un lugar-reproche

-¿tazas giratorias?-

-Claro vamos-conteste alegre

Igual un juego parecido a los de mi país, pero estos eran más amplios y giraban más rápido

-Más rápido Kazemaru-sugerí mientras giraba el volante de la taza

-Ok-dicho esto fue tan divertido que no se cuantas vueltas dimos, pero al bajarnos estaba bastante mareada que ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie, y por un descuido casi resbalo, pero Kazemaru gentilmente me tomo de la cintura para evitarlo

-G-gracias- dije

-No hay porque-me respondió, mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo rodeaba por su cuello-Vamos nos sentaremos ahí-señalo una banca debajo de un gran árbol con sombra fresca

-S-si-

Él con cuidado camino hasta la banca y me sentó con gentileza

-Espera aquí traeré unas bebidas

-Si gracias, ¿quieres que te ayude a pagar?-

-No te preocupes, regreso en un momento Kary-

Solo asentí y vi como salió corriendo en dirección a la maquina expendedora

-Kaze es una muy buena persona, vaya este sitio es muy diferente a mi hogar, me pregunto como estarán todos…-me decía a mi misma con un tono nostálgico, baje mi cabeza para reflexionar lo que había mencionado, cuando volví a levantar mi rostro, lo encontré a él viendo como los rayos del sol estaban marcando su espalda, y crear una sombra perfecta para cubrirme, él solo me estaba ofreciendo una bebida con una sonrisa ligera, yo la acepte y sonreí

-¿En que pensabas Kary?-pregunto dando un sorbo a su bebida

-En… nada, olvídalo-respondí

-Cuando quieras puedes decirme-

-Si gracias, oye Kaze-

-Mande-

-¿Aquí hay casa del horror?-pregunte

-Si supongo, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?-me dijo con tono sarcástico

-Quizá-respondí del mismo modo

-Bien no se diga más, vamos-me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo, ni siquiera pude acabar mi bebida, caminamos un par de minutos y finalmente el sitio tan esperado se encontraba frente a nosotros, una casa igual que las de E.U.A, con portones con telarañas, negros, de mas de 2 m. De altura, en la entrada no había mucha gente, así que inmediatamente nos metimos, no fue mucho tiempo antes de estar dentro, no salía nada anormal, pues encontrarse con monstruos o fantasmas, arañas patonas d sorpresa, o lo típico la mano que te toca el hombro o el tobillo

-No es muy aterrador ¿verdad?-mencione

-No, la verdad se me hace algo infantil-

-_Una ayuda por favor… ¿pueden llevarme en su espalda?... por favor…-_dichas frases, eran mencionadas por una anciana en el pasillo

-O-oye Kaze ¿es una anciana?-pregunte

-Es obvio típico aquí en Japón-respondió mientras pasábamos enfrente de la viejita ignorándola

-P-pero necesita ayuda-dije _¿Dónde he visto esto antes? *_N/A.- -Jajaja bueno no se si se acuerdan o si la conocen, esta escena no se me ocurrio saque la escena de Gakuen Alice, ya después lo de la anciana es invención mía: 33*

-_Por favor… y yo que se los pedí con amabilidad-_esto ultimo grito mientras corría de brazos y piernas como si estuviera poseída a una velocidad impresionante, nosotros volteamos para ver el alboroto, pero al ver el rostro de la anciana…

-¡WAAA! ¡Kaze corre!-grite corriendo tomada de la mano de Kazemaru mientras volaba por la fuerza impulsada por el miedo que tenía, finalmente perdí de vista a la anciana, baje mis brazos recargadas en mis rodillas tratando de recuperar aliento

-E-eso si que fue aterrador-gemí sin aliento-antes que nada ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo se, fuiste tan rápida que no me di cuenta donde íbamos

-Lo siento Kazemaru, la cita se arruino-

-No te preocupes fue divertido, vamos a encontrar la salida-

-Si, vamos-

-Amm,… bueno…-hablo con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Qué pasa Kazemaru?-pregunte

-Esto… verás… Kary… quisiera aprovecharme de esta situación… para decirte algo…-respondo mirando al azar los lugares

-Dime, ahora estamos solos, puedes hablar de lo que quieras-

-Veras hace poco que nos conocemos, pero desde que te conocí mejor, creí que eras una persona buena gentil y amable *N/A.- La verdad fue una declaración que me dijeron una vez jeje así que no se si sea verdad jejo pero bueno necesitaba ponerle emoción y no se me ocurría nada, así que puse algo que me paso antes e.e* y desde tu forma de ser me has parecido una persona muy linda, poco a poco has cautivado mi corazón, pero yo aun no me había dado cuenta hasta ayer, con lo que paso en el juego le he dado muchas vueltas, lo que paso la noche pasada por fin comprendí…

-Kazemaru…-susurre poniendo mi brazo derecho a la altura de mis labios

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti Karina! Quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia por favor, y no quisiera un "no" por respuesta-grito suavemente con sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Kazemaru… no sé que decirte… la verdad… Amm… no quisiera tener un novio hasta que los sentimientos estén a nivel igual…-respondí-si me gustas igual, pero no te amo…

-Karina créeme… de verdad te amo con todas mis fuerzas, acepta salir conmigo hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que te enamores de mi en serio, por favor, no actuare normal después de esto si no estas conmigo-

-Kazemaru… de acuerdo, yo también hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que funcione-

-Gracias Kary, te aseguro que desde este día hasta que regreses a tu mundo no te fallare-me dijo-¿puedo… tomar tu mano?

-Claro…-respondí mientras se la extendía, y el aceptaba mi gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

-Bueno, vamos a salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible-menciono, cuando empezábamos a caminar escuchamos una voz

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-grito una voz grave con linterna

-Aquí señor-grito Kazemaru

-Oh por favor, síganme, la casa cerrara en breve-

-Si gracias-respondimos al guardia

Al salir, me fije en la hora 7:30

-No puedo creerlo es tan tarde, Kido y las chicas han de estar preocupados-dije

-Llamare a un taxi y le diré que te deje en casa de Kido, espérame aquí-soltó mi mano y salió corriendo

-Vaya, que todo esto pase de repente, Kazemaru esta…-tan solo recordar lo que paso hace unos momentos me ruborice

-¡Kary!-grito ahora "mi" peli azul, yo inmediatamente fui con él-Bien ya le he pagado, no tardara en dejarte, nos vemos el lunes en el entrenamiento

-Si-antes de subir Kazemaru me detuvo-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Puedo darte… un… beso…?-pregunto sonrojado

-Ahora soy tu novia es obvio-respondí igual sonrojada

-No eres mi novias eres como mi "chica temporalmente" tu verdadero amor sigue suelto por ahí, pero aun así, disfrutare y me aferrare a tu amor el tiempo que estés aquí

-Kazemaru… de acuerdo, además una cita no acaba con un beso de despedida ¿verdad?-

-S-si-el tomo con una de sus manos mi mejilla izquierda y se acercó lentamente a mis labios hasta que se unieron en un beso cálido y suave, al terminar de "despedirnos", subí al taxi y en menos de 20 minutos estaba en frente de la casa de Kido, agradecí al chofer y para no alarmar entre sigilosamente por atrás subí a mi habitación, me di una ducha, me puse una pijama y fui directo a ala cama, para al fin descansar de la gran sorpresa de hoy.


	17. Capitulo 17 :parejas Oficiales

El día de hoy es lunes, no he visto a los muchachos desde el viernes, y con lo que paso el sábado estoy muy nerviosa, mejor decidí levantarme e ir a tomar una ducha ya que Kido no tardaría en gritar diciendo que tendría que ir al colegio puntualmente, me levante, tendí la cama, me tome una ducha y me cambia, esta vez use un short parecido a los que usa Rin Kagamine, una blusa de color violeta de tirantes, unos tacones plateados ligeros, el cabello suelto con un moño violeta de lado izquierdo, algunos accesorios y maquillaje natural

-Supongo que así estoy bien, bajare a desayunar, ahora que lo pienso Hitomi y Kimitsu se quedaran aquí, pobres tendrán que buscar la hoja solas, mmm, mejor ayudare saliendo de aquí-me acerque a la puerta y salí, fui abajo y solo me encontré con Kido desayunando-Buenos días Kido

-Buenos días Kary-san, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Estas muy linda vestida así-exclamo dándole un sorbo a su té

-Bien y oh gracias, oye ¿Hitomi y Kimitsu siguen dormidas?-pregunte sentándome

-¿Jugo o café señorita? ¿Quiere desayunar algo?-se inclino al parecer uno de los mayordomos de Kido

-¿Eh? Gracias, un jugo por favor, y no gracias comete en la escuela-

-Enseguida le traigo su bebida señorita-

-Supongo que siguen dormidas-dijo Kido

-Ya veo…-en eso el mayordomo llego con mi zumo y le di un sorbo-Kido es tarde debemos irnos-

-Tienes razón, vamos nos iremos en la limosina-

-Si-salimos de la casa y subimos al transporte, la verdad, al llegar a la secundaria no me encontré con nadie en la entrada, pero obvio en el salón de clases me encontré con Endo, Aki y Goenji solo los salude de vista, la verdad me aburrí y decidí salirme de clase e ir a la terraza que sin darme cuenta quede dormida hasta el almuerzo, lo que me despertó fue Endo diciendo que era hora de entrenar yo solo asentí y fui con el

-¿Te pasa algo Kary?-pregunto Endo-Has salido y te has quedado dormida allá arriba por 5 horas

-Descuida estoy bien, solo cansada no tengo ni idea del porque-respondí

-De acuerdo vayamos con los muchachos-

-Chicos ¿han visto a Kary?-pregunto Kazemaru

-En el salón se salió y no la volvimos a ver, pero Endo fue a buscarla-dijo Goenji

-Ya veo.

-Míralos, son Kary-chan y Mamoru-kun viene con ella-indico la novia del portero

-Chicos perdón por llegar tarde, no encontraba a Kary-

-Lo siento muchachos, es solo que no dormí bien anoche-respondí

-¿Te sientes mal?-vino hacia mi Kazemaru tocando mi frente-No tienes fiebre ¿estas bien cariño? ¿Te duele algo?

-¡ ¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

-Descuida estoy bien, solo tengo sueño-respondí sonrojada

-Debes dormir bien, no me estés preocupando-susurro tomando mi mano

-Lo siento Kazemaru, ve a entrenar con los chicos, yo… esperare aquí, te apoyare con todas mis fuerzas-dije

-Esperaras aquí pero dormirás un rato, te ves muy cansada-me abrazo por los hombros y me acompaño a las bancas, me sentó gentilmente y tomo mi mejilla-Descansa, cuando termine el entrenamiento vendré por ti-

-De acuerdo, perdona que no pueda animarte mucho-

-Con que estés aquí es suficiente-yo solo asentí a lo que dijo

-Kazemaru…-

-¿si?-respondió dándose vuelta

-¿Desde cuando estas tan cariñoso con Kary?-pregunto Max

-D-desde el sábado-contesto nervioso

-Kary-chan ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Haruna

-Pues el viernes le dije que tuviéramos una cita para escuchar música pero al parecer termino en una cita real el sábado, y ya sabrán lo que pasa en las casas del terror-dije

-Hey Kazemaru ¿te emocionaste con lo del viernes, verdad?-bufo Kurimatsu

-Ya chicos, comencemos a entrenar-dijo evitando responder-Espera aquí Kary y descansa

-Ok…-

-Oye Kary espero que tu y Kazemaru sean los últimos-menciono Aki

-¿últimos?-cuestioné

-Si, mira si ves algo diferente en la cancha no crees que ¿falta alguien?-pregunto yo hice caso a sus palabras y me di cuenta

-Fubuki y Goenji no están-dije-Pero si acabo de verlo hace unos momentos… ¿se habrá ido?

-Así es, y lo mejor de todo es que Natsumi tampoco esta-me dijo Haruna

-Ya veo. ¿Dónde se metieron esos tres?-

-Antes que nada déjame contarte lo que paso hace rato, veras…

FLASHBACK

-Chicos, antes de que llegue Endo quiero decir algo-grito Goenji llamando la atención del equipo-

-¿Qué pasa Goenji?-pregunto Kido acercándose al delantero

-N-no iras a decirle-exclamo Natsumi, cosa que el delantero entendió y asintió-p-pero ¿ahora?-de nuevo asintió-Jo…

-Verán tengo novia chicos-dijo

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?-pregunto Kurimatsu, Goenji extendió la mano para que su amada lo acompañara, cosa que ella acepto avergonzada, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran y aplaudieran

-¡FELICIDADES!-gritaron

-Bueno espero que ya sean todos-dijo Sombra

-¿Todos?-imito

-Si verán primero vinieron Tsunami y Toko que vinieron junto con Ichinose y Lika, y después Kido con Fuyuka, luego Haruna y Tachimukai y hace rato Fubuki se le declaro a la chica del otro mundo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh si Kimitsu y ella acepto raramente-explico

-Ha si…-exclamaron ambos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Espera… ¿Fubuki y Kimitsu están saliendo?-pregunte

-Si hace unos momentos se fueron-dijo Haruna

-Vaya-dije-_Yo no me esperaba esto…_


	18. Capitulo 18: ¡¿Yikaku!¿Que haces aqui?

-Chicos esfuércense-grito Aki

-¡Vamos!-esta vez fue Haruna

-¡Animo! ¡Kido-san!-grito Fuyuka, el cual el solo asintió y mostro su pulgar con orgullo

-¡Esfuérzate Kazemaru!-grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-¡Sí, gracias!-me respondió

Ya al final del entrenamiento

-Uff esta vez fue duro-dijo Tachimukai tirándose al piso

-Toma-hablo Haruna entregándole una toalla-Haz hecho un buen trabajo

-Gracias-le respondió aceptando su ayuda

-Kido-san toma bebe un poco-ahora era Fuyuka dándole una bebida

-Muchas gracias-contesto

-Uhhh aquí estorbamos, chicos nos vamos-grito Kabeyama seguido por los demás que al parecer buscaban el amor (N/A: Pobres por mas que quisiera hacer unos OCS para ustedes pero me da flojera xD)

-Hasta luego chicos-se despidió el portero

-Mamoru-kun vámonos-le pidió Aki

-Si, chicos nos veremos mañana-dicho esto corrió con Aki y la abrazo por la cintura mientras se marchaban

-Kazemaru, muy bien hecho-dije dándole una toalla y algo de beber

-Muchas gracias Kary-me respondió aceptando mi gesto-¿nos vamos?

-Claro-asentí con mi cabeza-Chicos nos veremos mañana

-Hasta luego que les vaya bien, hermano ¿no iras con ellos?-pregunto Haruna a Kido

-No, déjalo, yo también quiero mi tiempo-esto lo hizo lanzando una mirada a Fuyuka haciendo sonrojar a esta

-Vamos cariño-me dijo Kaze alzando su brazo

-Si cielo-respondí acercándome mientras el rodeaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

Hey parejita calmados-grito bufón Tachimukai

-Ya Tachimukai-grito Kazemaru-¿Vamos al parque?

-Claro me encantaría-

Al llegar nos sentamos en un pequeño banco viendo el atardecer

-Hay un puesto de bebidas aquí en frente ¿quieres que te traiga una?-me pregunto

-Descuida, pero si lo deseas ve por una para ti, yo te espero aquí-dije

-De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida-solo menciono eso y se fue, en unos segundos solamente suspire

-¿_Debería pensar en mi familia cada día? Se supone que quería tener una aventura pero, cada día pienso en ellos… Más bien debería estar buscando la siguiente página, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué pasara con Kazemaru?_

-He vuelto-dijo trayendo dos vasos-Sabia que no querías preocuparme pero no los estas logrando, toma es limonada

-Gracias-tome el vaso y le di un sorbo-Esta deliciosa, muy fresca para estos días gracias

-No te preocupes, Kary ¿en que has estado pensando últimamente?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Mmm… no te puedo ocultar anda jeje, veras he estado pensando, en mi familia, y también en que pasara cuando encontremos la siguiente pagina del libro

-Ya veo… respecto a tu familia, pues es muy obvio saberlo, y con lo de tu viaje, debo admitir que también me siento algo triste-contesto bajando la cabeza

-Lo siento Kazemaru, si tan solo viviese aquí, estaría contigo-mencione

-Ya te dije antes, tu y yo solo estamos cegado por el amor, aun no tenemos a esa persona-me respondió

-Supongo…-

-Aun así vamos a aprovechar ¿te dejo en casa de Kido?-se levanto y tomo mi mano

-Si-agradecí a su ayuda, al caminar por las calles pasamos por la cancha donde solía entrenar Endo, y me di cuenta de algo, vi a Kurimatsu en frente de un balón con la cabeza gacha, avise a Kazemaru y fuimos con el

-Kurimatsu ¿pasa algo?-pregunte pero no recibí respuesta, Kazemaru le grito pero paso lo mismo-¡Kurimatsu!-dije y solo se giro hacia a nosotros y vi que alrededor de su cara había unas líneas irregulares negras

-Vaya vaya… que bonita parejita-hablo con un tono que yo recordaba

-Esa voz… ¿Yikaku?-pregunte nerviosa

-Así que me conoces-exclamo con una sonrisa maléfica-¿Dónde están las mocosas?

-¿Cómo lograste venir aquí?-pregunte molesta

-Tu amiga de las flechas, la idiota recogió la flecha con la que me disparo, mi alma quedo dentro de ella y acabo de despertar hace unos momentos, y me encontré con este cuerpo, pero me di cuenta que tiene un gran dominio en esta bola de goma-empezó a balancear el balón con el pie y haciendo algunos trucos, causando que lograra mantenerla en el aire sin problema alguno

-Oye ya basta ¿Qué quieres?-dije

-Vengarme de las mocosas-respondió

-Kary por la situación veo que no te llevas bien con esa persona, y se torna complicado déjamelo a mi-me susurro Kazemaru

-Pero Kaze…-respondí en el mismo tono

-Escucha, si me ganas en un desafío te diré donde están Hitomi y su amiga, pero si yo gano te marcharas de aquí y dejaras en paz a mi novia y a mi compañero ¿entiendes? Que dices ¿aceptas?-reto Kazemaru

-Suena interesante ¿en que consiste?-

-Le he enseñado a Kurimatsu a driblear perfectamente, es un reto sencillo, así que si logras meter dos goles en mi portería ganas, lo mismo va conmigo-

-Bien hagámoslo


	19. Capitulo 19: Fue un error

Kazemaru se posiciono a mitad de la cancha y Yikaku en frente de la portería contraria, al parecer Yikaku iba a iniciar, el comenzó corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad y trato de arrebasarlo, pero como era de esperarse, Kazemaru fue más rápido y le arrebato el balón, sin embargo Yikaku le dio un codazo al alcanzarlo, ocasionando que el cayera y tomara el balón para tirar a la portería y anotar un gol, cosa que consiguió

-Oye eso es falta-grite y el solo me respondió con una sonrisa burlona, yo fui con Kazemaru-¿estas bien Kaze?

-Si, no te preocupes, descuida, les conseguiré esa pagina, solo espera-me dijo levantándose

-De acuerdo-solo regrese a mi lugar, de nuevo Yikaku tenia el balón y comenzó a correr en dirección a Kazemaru, ahora "my boy", estaba por comenzar su contra ataque, abrió los ojos de sorpresa e hizo su primera técnica, "el deslice veloz" que obviamente Yikaku no pudo esquivar, y claro imposible rebasar, Kazemaru anoto su primer gol

Ya estaban empatados, y el golpe decisivo estaba cerca, yo estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía ni siquiera darle ánimos a Kaze, esta vez Kazemaru tenia el balón, así que se enfrento a Yikaku, que este sin mas corría en dirección a mi novio con una sonrisa malévola, sin saber como Yikaku pudo robarle el balón, lo que se me hizo raro es que Kazemaru hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, y me di cuenta que le había dejado el tiro a él.

-¡Kazemaru! Se ha llevado el balón, has algo por favor-grite

-Confía en mí-me respondió, en cuestión de segundos él estaba casi al lado de Yikaku y al fin puso su técnica especial en práctica

-Lo siento, pero has perdido el reto-le susurro cerca de su oído antes de dar su ataque-"¡Remolino Ryuujin!"-Yikaku salió colando tras su ataque, Kazemaru recupero el balón y de un tiro en el aire logro anotar el gol ganador, no tenia palabras estaba contenta y fui inmediatamente a abrazarlo

-¡Kazemaru!-me abalance sobre su cuello-Has ganado muchas felicidades-le di un beso corto en sus labios

-Jeje gracias-me respondió sonrojado viéndome a los ojos, pero después desvió su mirada a Yikaku que por alguna razón solo pudimos ver el cuerpo de Kurimatsu en el suelo y la pagina del libro a aun lado de él, pero encima de su cuerpo había una nota, yo y Kazemaru nos acercamos, yo cogí la nota

_Querida pequeña…_

_Ese enfrentamiento fue algo asombroso y divertido, el muchacho es un muy buen oponente se ve que se quieren mucho, he entendido que algunas personas no son tan malas en este mundo, yo solo odie a los humanos, por lo que le habían hecho a Naraku, pero nunca tuve en cuenta lo que él les hizo a los demás, he comprendido que tu y la otras dos chicas son unas buenas personas, ahora dejare que mi alma me guie en mi camino de paz, las seguiré y las cuidare_

_Hasta luego y mucha suerte con su viaje_

_Atte.: Yikaku_

-Vaya, supongo que ya estamos bien, me quedare con la nota, para recordarlo, no era una mala persona después de todo-mencione y vi a Kurimatsu que estaba empezando a despertar

-¿Kurimatsu estas bien?-pregunto Kazemaru ayudándolo a reincorporarse

-Si lo estoy, estaba entrenando cuando extrañamente me desmaye, no te preocupes me iré a casa-dicho esto se levanto y se despidió para emprender su camino, Kazemaru recogió la pagina del libro

-¿Esto es lo que buscan?-pregunto entregándomela

-Al parecer, pero… ¡Ahh, estoy como una tonta, la pulsera que me dio el Dios de los Mundos, puede llevarme a cualquier lugar!, déjame probarlo-

-Voy contigo-me dijo Kazemaru tomándome de la cintura

-Mmm si-tome la pulsera y empecé a pedir viajar a otro lugar, emitió una luz amarilla, por reflejo Kaze y yo cerramos los ojos por el destello, en unos cuantos segundos no sentíamos el suelo

-Kary… esos son…-dijo Kazemaru asombrado

-Creo…pero… no veo que ninguno sea de mi mundo-estábamos en un vórtice de color celeste con unas imágenes rectangulares en movimiento pude distinguir a unas personas-Ese mundo es de Inuyasha… ese es su… ¿bebe?

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Kazemaru asombrado

-Si… pero que rápido… Kaze, vamos a darles una pequeña visita-recomendé tomándole de la mano impulsándome hacia adelante, entrando a la era Sengoku

Mientras tanto en el Sengoku

-Haber ¿quien es mi cachorra? Si esta pequeña lo es-decía el hanyo sonriente jugando con una pequeña niña de al parecer unos 5 meses

-Inuyasha que cariñoso, no dejas a Kumiko en paz-dijo Kagome acercándose

-¡Jefh! Es normal que quiera jugar con ella después de todo es mi hija ¿no?-

-Jaja si, Inu-empezó a acercarse para darle un beso en los labios, cosa que el hibrido también imito hasta que…

-¡Que lindo!-grite captando la atención de ambos-Hola Inuyasha, Kagome y como alcance a escuchar Kumiko ¿verdad? Es una niña muy linda ¿no te parece Kaze?

-S-si, perdón por interrumpir, buenas tardes-dijo Kazemaru algo apenado

-Se iban a dar un besito, yo quería ver jeje-

-¿Q-quienes son ustedes?-hablo asustada Kagome

-Kagome, toma a Kumiko y colóquense detrás de mí-hablo Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga-¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ¡Contesten!

-Descuida Inuyasha, no somos malas personas, soy Karina Fraga pero pueden llamarme Kary, y él es mi novio Kazemaru-

-H-hola-hablo apenado mi chico

-Somos amigos de Hitomi y Kimitsu ¿supongo que las recuerdan?-dije

-Oh las niñas que viajaban, ¿Cómo les ha ido en su viaje?-pregunto Kagome algo mas calmada

-Bien muy bien, ahora somos tres buscando las paginas del libro-dije-Mmm Inuyasha desde que llegue quiero hacer algo pero no se si te enojarías ¿puedo?-

-Esta bien, siempre y cuando me digas… oye ¿Qué haces?-pregunto molesto

-Tú dijiste que podía, Aww se siente genial tocar tus orejas-dije como niña pequeña

-Así que eso era…-susurro Kagome algo divertida

-Ese es su aka-chan ¿verdad?-pregunte, mirando al bebe

-Si su nombre es Kumiko Taisho-exclamo Inuyasha

-Es muy mona, ¿puedo?-pregunte

-Claro-Kagome me cedió a Kumiko era tan frágil y pequeña, era realmente mona, se apreciaba el color de su cabello plateado y sus ojos negros

-Que linda es…-dijo Kazemaru

-Bueno Kagome, debemos irnos, tengo un largo camino que recorrer, aunque ¿no te molestaría que me tomara una foto contigo y tu familia?-pregunte

-Claro que no adelante-me dijo

-¿Cariño podrías…?-pregunte

-Si amor-me contesto tomando mi celular y apuntando, yo me puse en medio de Kagome e Inuyasha-Y… listo… vámonos Kary, un gusto en conocerlos

-Si, nos vemos Kagome, Inuyasha y Kumiko-chan-me despedí

-Cuídense, salúdame a las niñas-grito Inuyasha

-Hasta luego-hablo Kagome

De vuelta en Raimon

-Increíble Kary, no me lo pude creer, fue asombroso-me dijo Kazemaru-

-Si, lo se, aunque debo buscar mi mundo-

-Voy contigo amor-

-Okey-en cuestión de segundos estábamos de nuevo dentro del vórtice, vimos de nuevo las imágenes- Haber ese es el mundo de Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Blood, Elfen Lied, esto es raro, se supone que cualquier dimensión, estos son los que Hitomi y Kimitsu han ido-de manera extraña un mensaje apareció en frente de mi

"_La pulsera para viajar a los mundos esta conectada con el libro, cuando tengas alguna pagina, se añadirá a la pulsera"_

-Vaya ¿Por qué nunca lo dice antes?-exclame

-Bueno, supongo que debes avisar a las chicas-dijo Kazemaru

-Si eso creo-de nuevo estábamos en la cancha de antes, tome mi celular y llame a casa de Kido, afortunadamente me contesto Hitomi

-¿si?-

-Hitomi, oye acabo de recuperar una página del libro-

-¿De verdad? ¡Que alegría!-me respondió emocionada-¿en donde estas? Yo y Kimitsu estaremos ahí en seguida

-En la cancha de…Kaze ¿como se llama esta calle?-pregunte susurrando

-Fuyashima-menciono

-En frente de la calle Fuyashima-volvi al teléfono

-Ok, le diré a Kido y los veremos allá-finalizo y guarde mi teléfono

-Dijo que cuando le diga Kido vendrán-le dije a Kazemaru

-Ya veo…-me respondió con cierto aire de tristeza

-¿pasa algo?-pregunte

-Estoy dudando… si hice lo correcto… en conseguirte la pagina-me respondió mientras ocultaba su rostro con su cabello

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte extrañada

-Kary, hace pocos días empezamos nuestra relación… no quiero dejarte ir tan pronto, es verdad que dije que te dejaría libre en cuanto recuperaras la pagina, pero ¡nunca dije que pronto!-me grito

-Kazemaru…-en ese momento lo abrace y él lo correspondió, pero pude sentir lagrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas, me sentía terrible-Lo siento-fue lo único que pude decir…


	20. Capitulo20:un poco detiempo no hara daño

-¡Kary! ¡Kazemaru!-inmediatamente supe de quien era esa voz, me separe de Kazemaru para observar a la persona que nos hablo

-Hitomi-chan…-dije

-Que bien, ¿es verdad que tienes otra hoja?-esta vez vino corriendo a mí Kimitsu

-Kimitsu-chan… si es cierto, aquí esta-se la entregue

-Bueno, que esperaos, vamos a casa de Kido a buscar el libro e ir al siguiente mundo-sugirió contenta Hitomi

-Amm… yo…susurre volteando hacia Kazemaru

-Hitomi… esto… pues veras… yo… no quiero… separarme de Fubuki-contesto débilmente Kimitsu

-Oh es verdad y Kary-chan esta con Kazemaru-kun-respondió

-Vamos a discutirlo con el equipo, nos vemos mañana en el campo y hablaremos-recomendó Kido caminando en dirección al auto-Chicas vamos, Kazemaru ¿te doy un aventón?-

-Muchas gracias Kido-respondió tomando mi mano suavemente mostrándome una de sus sonrisas, lo que yo igual correspondí con el mismo gesto y unas cuantas lagrimas, el y yo fuimos a la limosina de Kido y nos fuimos, obviamente yo estuve con Kazemaru en todo momento, al poco tiempo dejamos a Kazemaru en su casa y nosotros volvimos y entramos a la mansión y empezamos a analizar la situación

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harán?-pregunto el estratega

-No lo se, es verdad, mi relación con Kaze lleva pocos días, no quiero lastimarlo tan pronto-respondí

-Igual yo, hace poco que comencé a salir con Fubuki, y digo fue hace muy poco tiempo-exclamo Kimitsu algo molesta

-Bueno pues ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Hitomi

-Al menos, quiero pasar fiestas con él, como Navidad, su cumpleaños, San Valentín, o aniversario o el día Blanco, ya saben-mencione

-Pues para Navidad y su cumpleaños será algo tarde, estamos a 12 de febrero, así que para San Valentín-respondió

-¿de verdad?-pregunte

-Si, pueden quedarse solo un mes mas y podrán irse, así disfrutaran estar mas con ellos-contesto

-Bien, por mi no se preocupen, disfrútenlo-dijo Hitomi

-De acuerdo entonces será el día 15 de marzo nuestra partida-camine y tome un marcador color rojo y en el calendario puse en un circulo "Día de partida" en el 15 de marzo

Ya era de mañana y no había podido pegar pestaña en toda la noche, he estado pensando en mi situación con Kaze, así que era mejor disfrutar esas dos fechas con el, ya cuando me di cuenta eran las 8:10 me levante rápido y tome una ducha, me puse una camiseta de Green Day, con un pantalón de mezclilla, mi mp3 y la pulsera que siempre llevo, mi cabello con una coleta de lado, Kido me llevo hasta la secundaria, estuve todo el día en clases, pero me di cuenta que en Japón las clases son mas interesantes que en mi antigua escuela, se fue el tiempo así de rápido, y ya era la hora de ver a los muchachos entrenar, sabia que tenia que darles la noticia de que al fin habíamos conseguido otra pagina, Kimitsu y Hitomi también vendrían me mantuve pensando en muchas cosas sobre esto, mejor decidí dejarlo para cuando hablase en frente de ellos, no tarde mucho en llegar a la cancha, pude observar a los chicos reunidos mirándose extrañados, vi a Hitomi sentada en las bancas, Kimitsu con Fubuki cogida a su brazo, fui con ellos y mire a Kazemaru estaba algo ido, pero ya sabia que estaría así, me puse delaten y comencé a hablar, Kido ya sabia perfectamente que íbamos a discutir

-Hola chicos… bueno verán ayer pudimos conseguir otra pagina del libro, y pues ya saben que tendríamos que irnos…-pude notar que Fubuki hizo una mueca de terror y preocupación y observaba a Kimitsu que solo tenia la cabeza baja-Bueno pues verán hemos hablado ayer y… hemos decidido quedarnos un mes mas, nuestra partida será el 15 de marzo, así que podemos disfrutar todo lo que podamos aquí-al terminar pude notar algunas sonrisas de los chicos, en especial Fubuki que se sentía aliviado, al bajar de la banca, Endo dejo el día libro para los del equipo, cosa que me extraño mucho, pero no se me hizo raro que se fuese con Aki ( ) inmediatamente todos se fueron solo quedamos yo y….

-Kazemaru…-susurre-bueno…yo…

-Descuida, estoy bien, por lo menos sé que… estarás un poco mas de tiempo conmigo-me dijo, lo cual yo asentí y sonreí-Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí-estiro su manos hacia mi

-Claro-respondí tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro


End file.
